Ben 10: Omniversal Multi Super Fusion Evolution
Ben 10: Omniversal Multi Super Fusion Evolution is the first episode of the new Mack 10. It serves as a parody of the first BTFF series archetype. COOL NEW Theme Song Ben 10! He does things! He fought a guy once and that was cool! Theme songs don't have to have meter or flow! I just shit my pants! He's BEN 10! Episode to Ben and Rook at Mr. Smoothies and also Gwen and Kevin are there because FUCK YOU if Omniverse didn’t have to make sense, neither do I! Ben: “You guys ever get the feeling something really fucking stupid is about to happen?” Rook: “Only whenever I begin talking to you, Ben dude.” Ben: “I don’t need your sass you furry-ass yiff bait motherfu-” Ben was suddenly interrupted by Azmuth teleporting into the area and storming over to him. Azmuth: “Tennyson!” Ben: “What now?” Azmuth: “I’m here to replace the Omnitrix because reasons!” Gwen: “What reasons?” Azmuth: “Ben screwed up the Omnitrix’s DNA sample storage by scanning dozens of DNA samples from random women!” Ben: “Trust me, they weren’t random.” Azmuth: “My point is, the Omnitrix is screwed up and has to be replaced!” Azmuth jumped up and grabbed the Omnitrix from Ben’s wrist, tossing it into the nearest trash can. he then proceeded to pull out a massive, vaguely gauntlet-shaped pile of overly stylized metal. Ben: “Woah! What is that thing?!” Azmuth jumped up and slapped the gauntlet on Ben’s arm. Azmuth: “Say hello to the SuperOmegaSaiyajinNarutoDeathNoteTrix, my greatest creation!” Gwen: “What’s with the overly complicated name?” Azmuth: "It’s the only way to properly convey how stupidly overpowered it is. Anyways, the new Omnitrix comes with an ever-loving assload of alien forms. Their names are ...And Then There Were 4 More 0 001- Goops 1-Up (Alien) 10 10 X 10-way Alien Hybrid 10S 13 (Ray 10) 13 (Team Tennyson) 1337 18 19 2.5 20 Minutes 21 Guns 26 3 Legged Mayhem 3.14 360 3D 3Dealer 4 of Omnitwo 4-Bloxx 410 47 Arms 4D2 4WRDS (Earth-775775) 7 8-bit 8-bot 8tle 999 User:9rock ??????????? AAHHH Aaruotk Abaddon Abbaddon ABC Abduzon Abell Abhorus Abofriggine Abomination (MM) Abomination(Alien) Absoblast Absolute Zero Absolute-0 Absorb Absorbat Absorbat (PV) Absorbatron Absorbend Absorbenite Absorber Absorber (Ben 10: A new dawn) Absorbit Absorblob Absorbo Abstallion Abyss Accelaron Accelerate (Earth-67)/Dimension 10 Accelroid Aceheart Achcet Acid Dic Legs Acid Gut Acid Rock Acidhead Acidic Acidrain Acidrain (PV) Acidstar Aclow Acmatrix Acro-bat Acrocat (N10) Acrosian Actroflabic User:AdamGregory03/Rejected Aliens Adapter Adapto Add-and-Blast Addison Sweeney Additional Aliens (No links) Adjetivo(Fearless) Adrenaline Adrenawin Adwaita (Earth-68) Adwaita (IRR) Aedispatis Aeral (OMX) Aerial (Zero: Lost World) Aero Dactyl Aero Jet (Jon's Dimension) Aero-dactyl Aero-Wing Aerobix Aeroblast Aerodemon Aerodrill Aerojet Aeronite Aerophant Aerophibian Aerosaur Aeroscence Afterburn Afterlife Agention Aggregor Aggregor (Ben 71 Franchise) Aggregor (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Aggregor (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Aggregor (TNG) Agilitron (Earth-91)/Dimension 21 Agilmur Aglaope Agnus Aguautilicien Aguila Ah Puch AHDO Ahmad 15 (Rebooted)/Aliens Ahmad's Predators Ahsoka Tano Ahst Reflector Aimant Air Fare Air Hummingbird Airbug AirChiller Airdactyl Airos Airphant Airspeed Airstrike Airthrower Airtimer Airy Airy Airy Quite Contrary Ajratust AK-1047 Akio Sakurai Al Capaca Alan Albright Alan Albright (Earth-50)/Timeline 21 Alan Albright (Earth-68) Albedo (Ben 10 UAF) Albedo (Ben 71 Franchise) Albedo (BTSU) Albedo (BTUD) Albedo (Colossal Ben 10,000 Timeline; Earth-121/Dimension 2) Albedo (Dimension 72) Albedo (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Albedo (KTUE) Albedo (Noah 10) Albedo 10 Albedo Galvan Albedo(BTUE) Albedo/Alien Universe Albedotrix Alcidian Alekx 10 Alemo (Jake 10) Alex Dax Alexandra Z. Wolfhart ALG Alien Template:JonathanMainPage Alien 13 (Earth-32)/Dimension 23 Alien 23 Alien 23 (Earth-121)/Dimension 23 Alien A Alien arsenal Alien arsenal/Preservation Alien creation contest Alien Creation Guide (Ahmad) Alien Dinos Alien Fusions (By Turu17) Alien Guardian Alien Infinity Alien IV Alien Kevin Levin Alien Killer Alien LXXI Alien M Alien Norris Alien R Alien ravagers Alien Robber Alien S Alien Town Alien U Alien Ultimate Alien X (Alien Ice Cream) Alien X (Courtney's Version) Alien X (Earth 86)/Dimension 59 Alien X (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Alien X (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Alien X (Earth-4443) Alien X (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Alien X (Earth-61) Alien X (Earth-68) Alien X (Earth-96)/Dimension 29 Alien X (IRR) Alien X (Richard 10) Alien X (Version 2) Alien x (will 10) Alien XIII (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Alien Z Alien Z (Alien) Alien ΙΓ (Earth-32)/Dimension 67 Alienpede Aliens from Around the universe in 80 days Aliens in the Fusetrix Saga Aliens in Ultimate Ben 10 Aliens of Lokesh 10 Aliomixed AliRen X Alkamine All Power Alien All Power Alien X All Your Base Are Belong To Us All-Bite Allef Ant Allen Alli-Gator Allon AllyGator (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 All☆Star All☆Star Requiem Almighty Tallests Alpha (Alien) Alpha (Ry-10) Alpha Echo Echo Alpha Forms (TF) Alpha Male Alpha Swampfire Alpha: Shortcut Alpowca Altered Alternate Ben Alternate Vilgax Alternative Timeline Vilgax (Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity) Altes Altor Altrer Alucard Alvin Levin Alvono Alvono (Tech 10: Rebooted) Alzabo Amalgam Amanda Amazing Big Chill Amazing Cannonbolt Amazing ChamAlien Amazing Ditto Amazing Form Amazing Goop Amazing Rath Amazing Waylighter Amazing Whirlwind Amazon Pest Amber Ambrose Ambush Amethysapien Amezedus Matrinez Amiba X Ammonite Amon Set Amosh X Amp-Eye Amp-sreech AmpBlast Amperi Ampethyst AmpFibian (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 AmpFibian (Earth-68) AmpFibian (Earth-86)/Dimension 59 AmpFibian (Earth-96)/Dimension 29 Ampfibian (Haywire) Ampfibian (Inverted) AmpFibian (Jon's Dimension) AmpFibian (Joshnitrix) AmpFibian (Richard 10) AmpFibian (TNO) AmpFibiblast Ampfrillo Amphibasaur Amphibuisaur Ampkhakian Amplifalcon AmpliFire Amsol Anaconduit ANAlien Anargy Anchill Anchor Arms Ancient Chain Andafight Andromea Andromeda (character) Andromeda Punisher Andromedan (Species) Andros Andross Angar Angel Angelhands Angelick Angelo Anger Tiger Anger Tiger (Codotrix) Angler Fish Angry 10 Angry Bird Angvel Animagus Animal Man Animappliance Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Animated Alien Picture Gallery Animator Animatrix Animild Animorph Animosian Anitrine Annihilagator Annihilagator Annihiliator Anodite Anodyne Queen Anonymous Antarcticguana Antauri Anthorsapien Anthrobeast Anti-Gravity Anti-Life Entity Anti-Omni Antsy Anubi Serket Anubis Anubis (PK) Anur Phaetos (Richard 10) Aosei Aparato Apebrain Apefruit Apeman Apep Apering Aplecians Apodal Apoidean Apokalipse Apokalypse Apollo (DoB10) Appearition Apple guy Appoplexiamustelan Appoplexian Appoplexian-Pyronite Hybrid Aptendytes Ferrous Aqous Aqua Alien Aqua Detector Aqua Dolphin Aqua Dolphin (BTDC) Aqua Jolt Aqua Man Aqua Reign Aqua Slug Aquadilus Aquaflow Aquagon (Galactic Smash Character) Aqualad Aqualizer Aqualong Aquamare Aquamatic Aquamummy Aquapus Aquarium Aquascum Aquasnake Aquatix Aquatix (Jack's Version) Aquatle Aquaton Aquatros Aquattack Aquattack (Earth-121)/Dimension 23 Aquattack (UEE) Aquista Aquitar Arachnachimp Pirates Arachneb Arachnichimp Arachnid Arachnophobia Arachnophobia (PV) Arachnos Aracna Arana Aranan Aranea Lamina AranoHawk AranoHawk/Gallery Arbarax Arbmu Arbok Arburian Pelarota Arc Master Arcanatrix Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Alien X Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/AmpFibian Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Andreas Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Arctiguana Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Armodrillo Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Astrodactyl Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Atomix Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Attea Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ball Weevil Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Clockwork Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Deefus Veeblepister Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Goop Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Grey Matter Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Hobble Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Sevenseven (Dimension 23) Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Spitter Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ultimate Albedo Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ultimate Echo Echo Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ultimate Way Big Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Walkatrout Arcmaster Arctic Arctic Armodrillo Arcticguana (C10) ArcticKill Arctiguana (Earth-115)/Dimension 10 Arctiguana (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Arctiguana (Earth-96)/Dimension 29 Arctiguana (Jon's Dimension) Arctiguana (Rob) Arctundra Arctundra (Will 10) Ard'Gelu Ardor Hyacintho Ardorworm Aregos Argit Argit (Dimension 78) Argit (Earth-210/Dimension 39) Argit (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Argit (Earth-50)/Timeline 21 Argit (Earth-68) Argiteer Argon Ari Arkanoid Arkkadion Armadillo Armadon Armecelo Armien X Armoback Armochillo Armodrillo (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Armodrillo (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Armodrillo (Earth-68) Armodrillo (Earth-86)/Dimension 59 Armodrillo (Earth-90) Armodrillo (Earth-96)/Dimension 29 Armodrillo (Haywire) Armodrillo (Jon's Dimension) Armodrillo (Richard 10) Armodrillo (TNO) Armole Armor Armoranimal Tortugan Armordillo Armordrillo Armored Arms Armus Army Rex Arnold Schocksquatchnegger Aron ArrowHead Arrowtank Articdrillo Articguana (Earth-68) Articguana (Richard 10) Articmutt Articshock Artique Artius Arvenjus Asbel Balfour Ascendant Clockwork Ashcrab Ashley (Alien) AssasinTen (Earth-4444) AssassinTen AssassinTen (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Assorbono Asterolm Astradite (N10) Astral Form (Imad 10) Astro Astro (ShahZeb17) Astro Dust Astrodactyl (Alien Alliance) Astrodactyl (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Astrodactyl (Earth-68) Astrodactyl (Jon's Dimension) Astrodactyl (Nathan 10) Astrodactyl's Species Astrohawk AstroHawk Astrostrike Astrotrix Atiawda Atlas (Earth-32) Atmos (B7) Atom Atom (alien) Atom Alien Atomfire Atomhammer Atomic biodroid. Atomic Boulder Atomic Common Cold Atomic Earthquake Atomic Flame Atomic Obliveon Atomic Overflow Atomic Serpenton Atomic Voltabot Atomic-X Atomic-X (Earth-68) Atomiquark Atomisaur Atomix (Alien Alliance) Atomix (Alien) Atomix (Earth-1010) Atomix (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Atomix (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Atomix (Earth-505)/Dimension 102 Atomix (Earth-68) Atomix (Earth-71; Chronoverse) Atomix (Earth-90) Atomix (K10) Atomix (Ken 10) Atomix (OGVE) Atomix (Pug's Version) Atomix (S10) Atomix (SA) Atomix (T10) Atomix (TNG) Atomix (TNO) Atomix 2.0 Atomix X Atomix(Ben 10 Aliens Unleashed) Atomix(Kirby 10: Captured) Atomix(Rory 15) Atomstrike Atrasapien Atrocian Attacknid Attackterium Attea (Ben 71 Franchise) Attea (IRR) Attraction Attractron Auge Aura Aurawulf Automa Cyclonus Autosassin Autômato Avalanche Avalanche (Omni-Cop) Avalaunch Ave Aviare Avys AW Aliens Awawa Awesomastar Awesome Balloony Awesome Betterhero (alien) Awesome Eruption Awesome Goop Awesome Riff Raff Awesome Swampfire Awwww Yeah Axe tail Axith Axulo Axxident Azarado Azeroth Azila Seven Azmuth (B23UP) Azmuth (Ben 71 Franchise) Azmuth (BTR) Azmuth (BTSU) Azmuth (Dimension 23) Azmuth (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Azmuth (Earth-50)/Timeline 21 Azmuth (Earth-68) Azmuth (IRR) Azmuth (Melissa 10) Azmuth (Solo) Azmuth and Pals Azmuth Migrels/Azmuth 22 Azmuth/Alien Universe Azul Personas B-Bomb B.L.O.B. B8ER Ba-na-ha Baaaad Ben Babble On Baby Vulperran Backblast Backfire Backfire(dactyl 10) Backpack Bad Dream BadaBoom Badaboom Badaboom (BTNE) Badluck Baff Baharian Bakecaker Baked Potato the Babydactyle Bal Balance Flame Baldric Ball Ball (Ball Weevil`s Species) Ball Weevil (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Ball Weevil (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Ball Weevil (Earth-68) Ball Weevil (Jon's Dimension) Ball Weevil (Joshnitrix) Ball Weevil (Matthew 10) Ball Weevil (OGVE) Ball Weevil (Richard 10) Ball Weevil's Species Ball-Catcher Ball-istic Ballard Ballista Ballistamon Balloonar Balloonclaw Balloony Balto Bamboon Bamboon (Alien Alliance) Banana Bananasapiens Bandage King Bandit Bane Bannana Bardock Baren Barf Bag Barfclops Barfish Bargok Barmichael Barnacle Man (Earth-32)/Dimension 23 Barog Abis Barricade Barrier Reef Barry Bartholomuil Basilisk Basilisk (Earth-68) Basilisk (Predator) Basket Guy Bat Bat Wings Bat-ery Batasouris Batblind Batdrill BatHunta Batman Batpire Batra Batt. Batterram Battery Battery Acid Battide Battle Bot Battle Mech Battle Rigg Battle Tails Battlesuit Batto Battywing Batwing BatWing Bayore Baz-El Baz-El (IRR) Bazilizk BBQuark Beak Beaker Beameye Bean Pole Beany Bear Alien Bearzooka Beast (B10:SD) Beast (Ben 10.5) Beast Alien Beast Atomic Blaster Beastarms BeastBite Beastie Beastman Beastweed Beatblast Beatbox Beautife Beeblebrox Beebuzz Beedog Beel Ze Beelzemon Beetlechomp BeetleFleet Beetlesapian Beetlian Beetoleopa Behemoth Beithioch Beklube Belch (Geo 10) Beletor Bella Bellator Bellicus (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Bellicus (IRR) Bellicus and Serena Bellum Below-Zero Bemular Ben -X- Aliens Ben 10 Awsome of Aliens Ben 10 Fan F Ben 10 Hero of Heroes Ben 10 Is Back Again Ben 10 Reborn List of Aliens Ben 10 Team Tennyson Silhouettes Ben 10 Ultimate Force Ben 10 Ultimate Team Tennyson: The Game Ben 10 ultmate hero squad Ben 10, BC Ben 10,000 (BTMT) Ben 10: Alien Quest Ben 10: Crossover/Scanned Species Ben 10: Eternal Forms Ben 10: Evolutions/Aliens Ben 10: Hero of All Ages/Aliens Ben 10: Hero of All Ages/Alientrix Aliens Ben 10: Intergalactic Battles/Aliens Ben 10: Inversed Roles/Albedo's Aliens Ben 10: Mega War Aliens Ben 10: Meta/Aliens Ben 10: New Crisis Ben 10: Nueverse/Aliens Ben 10: Omnination/Aliens Unlocked Ben 10: Omnitrix Aliens Hero Ben 10: Omnitrix Master/Characters Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse/Aliens Ben 10: Revelation/Transformations Ben 10: Shadows/Aliens Ben 10: Steven Omniverse/Garnet Ben 10: Team Tennyson Universe Ben 10: The New Era/Aliens Ben 10: Ultimate Destruction/Codon Stream Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix (Old)/Alien Appearences Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix (Old)/Aliens Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (A New Series)/ Nemetrix Aliens Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (A New Series)/ Ultimate Aliens Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (A New Series)/Omnitrix Aliens Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse/Omnitrix Aliens Ben 10: Ultimate Parody Ben 10: Unlimited Forms/Aliens Ben 10: Unlimited Power Ben 10: Unlimited Power/Alien Forms Ben 16 Ben 2.0 Ben 23: (Series)/Aliens Ben 23: Heroverse/Aliens Ben 23: Ultimate Alien/Gallery Ben Guardian Ben Kaze'Aze Ben Krakken Ben Rook Ben Statue Ben Ten/Aliens Ben Tennyson (Alien World) Ben Tennyson (BTAA) Ben Tennyson's (71) To'kustar Form Ben Zenith Ben's Complete List of Aliens in Ben 10: Ultimate Power Ben's Team Ben/Ken-dactyl Ben23 game creator Benabell Benaconda BenAnodite BenArms Benbat Benbipulor Benblast Benbolt Benbreed BenBreed Bencloons Bendos Bendragon Bendude Bend`r Benedict Benergy Benfernape Benfly Benfreak Bengax Bengit Bengluto Bengrade Benhead Benilen Benjamin -X- Benjamin Tenny Benjaws BenKraab Benkrabb BenKrakken Benlevin Benlimax BenMatter BeNME Benmeap Benmonlee Benmonster Benmosian Benmutt (BAT) BenNanite Benodite Benogre BenoMorph Benono Benora Benpierce Benpire BenReptile BenScrat BenSludge Bensynaptak (Tas) Bensynaptak (Tek) Bensynaptak (Tem) Bentenfanians Benton (Earth-32)/Dimension 84 BenTwister Benubis Benvamp BenVampire Benvicktor (VUA) Benvilgax BenVilgax BenWitch Benwolf (BTGRO) Benwolf (BTNE) BenWyrm Spawn Benxeralion BenYoshi Benzim Beorden Besaliks Best Alien Ever Bexwroth Beyond 10: Aliens Bicksuria Big Arm Big Banger Big beetle Big Big Big Bite Big Blast Big Blaze (Earth-32)/Dimension -1 Big Blocks Big Boo Big Boom Big Brain (Earth-775775) Big Chill (BTNF) Big Chill (Codotrix) Big Chill (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Big Chill (Earth-170)/Dimension 9 Big Chill (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Big Chill (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Big Chill (Earth-505)/Dimension 102 Big Chill (Earth-68) Big Chill (Earth-75) Big Chill (Earth-86)/Dimension 59 Big Chill (Earth-90) Big Chill (Heroes of Evolution) Big Chill (Jon's Dimension) Big Chill (Joshnitrix) Big Chill (Richard 10) Big Chompz Big Chuck (Earth-68) Big Diagon Big Feet Big Foot Big Gut Big Guy Big Jones Big Mummy Big Red Big Robot Big Shot Big Star Big TIK Big vine Big Wild Shark Big X Big-Mouth Bigarms Bigblob Bigfoot (Alien) Bigfoot (Random) Bigmetal BIKE Billiontrix Billy Billy (Ray 10) Bindblast Bio - Ultimatrix Bio-Grade Bioblaster Biobots Biohazard BioHazard Biokiner Biomass Biomitus Biosovortian Biosuit Birdragon Birdrill Bitternight Bittoke Bivalvan Blabberface Black And White Black Banshee Black Cobra Black Dragon Black Hole Black Hole (Other) Black Hole Sun Black Ice Black Illuminus Black King Black Magic (Eric 12) Black Oak Black Out (Alien) Black Phantom Black Ray (Zero: Lost World) Black Shadow(Curtis 10) Black-Worst Blackfire Blackheart Blackhole Blackhorde Blackjack Blackout (Codotrix) Blackout (S10) Blacksmith Blackstone Blade Blade Runner Blades BladeShell Bladimir Blamurai Blanco Blane Blank Speedity Blankboar Blankfaint Blankmutt Blarewolf Blarney T. Hokestar Blarney T. Hokestar (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Blarney T. Hokestar(BKL) Blastazar Blastback Blastback Ben10 Galaxy Hero BlastBit Blastboy Blaster (Party Inc.) BlasterWave BlasteЯ Birdie Blastfire Blastrike Blaststar Blastvine Blaze (Ben 10: The Omniwars) Blaze (Earth-32)/Dimension 99 Blaze Spear Blazecat BlazeCore Blazestrike Blazewing Butterfly Bleachian Blecho blecho Blind-Eye Blinddog (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Blindhound (Earth-67)/Dimension 10 Blink Blister Blister (Zaben73) Blister-Sister Blitz Blitz (Earth-19) BlitzHowler Blitzkrieg Blitzwolfer (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Blitzwolfer (Codotrix) Blitzwolfer (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Blitzwolfer (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Blitzwolfer (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Blitzwolfer (Joshnitrix) Blitzwolfer (timeline 63) Blitzwolfer (TNO) Blizard Blobbos Blobbot Blobbot ds Blobby Blobhot Blobolus Block Block Man Blockade Blockbuster Blocked Blocker Blocker (OMX) Blocker (Zero: Lost World) Blocker(DnTrix) BlocStar Bloodbath Blooder BloodLine Bloodlust Bloodstream Bloodstrike (Earth-32)/Dimension 99 Blop Bloup Blowhole Blowout Blox'n Lode Bloxx Bloxx (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Bloxx (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Bloxx (Earth-50)/Timeline 21 Bloxx (Earth-68) Bloxx (OGVE) Bloxx (Richard 10) Bloxxer Bloxxsaur (Rob) Blu Blu tooth Blue Ghost Blue Guy Blue Lagoon Blue Power Blue Spirit Blue Surfer Blue-X Bluebrain Bluefin Bluefire Blukic (BTNF) Blukic (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Blukic (Earth-68) Blurstreak Bluzzards Blyte Blyte (Tech 10: Rebooted) Blyzzard Bmuht Neerg BNAlien (BTUOVANS) Bo BO Board-ancestor Bobby Boddarmor Boka Bolt Boltstrike Boltzwolfer Bomb 2 Blitz Bomb 2 Hell Bomb 2 Hell Requiem Bomb-it Bomb-Palm Bombastic Bomblauncher Bomblow Bombshell Bonaparte BOnarch Bone Head (Logan 10) Bone Shark Bonecrusher Bonecrusher (PV) Bonecrusher(dactyl 10) Bonedactyl Bonehead Bonehead (K10) Bones Bonesawr Bonfire Bonitaeron Bonzai Boogerface Boom Boom Box Boom(dactyl 10) Boomboxx Boomchomp Boomer Boomerang Bomb BoomFlame Boomquake (Alien) Boomshock Booster Sinclair Munchapper BoosterPack Boostflight (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Booton and Mechatron Boozo Boredummy Borg 10: Alien Rescue Squad Characters Boss-Ton Boulder Boulders Bouncaround Bounce Bouncer (B10:Q) Bowl Bomb Boxhead Boywen Boywen 2.0 Bozabble Bozerhead Bozo Clowns BPMamba Bracarios Bractuor Brain Brain Blob Brain Ditto Brain Freeze Brain Malignance Brain Matter Brain TitanShock Brain Wave Brain-Strike Brain-thing Braincase Braincharge BrainDrillo Braindrillo Brainfreak Brainfreeze BrainFreeze Brainfreeze (Bishop 10) Brainfreeze (PV) Brainfreeze (S10) BrainFreeze (S100) Brainfrog (Dimension 17) Brainfrog (Earth-121)/Dimension 23 Brainfrost Brainiac Brainiac (Brandon 10) Brainiac XII Brainicrab (Earth-32)/Dimension 23 Brainmatter (Rob) Brains and Brawn (Alien) Brainstorm (Codotrix) Brainstorm (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Brainstorm (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Brainstorm (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Brainstorm (Earth-68) Brainstorm (Jon's Dimension) Brainstorm (Richard 10) Brainstorm Anodite Form Brainstorm Gusta Brakedown Brakus Branch O' Sin User blog:Brandon 10/Brandon 10 User blog:Brandon 10/Halloween Aliens Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero/Aliens BrandonBot Brath Lee Brawn Brawnoceros Break'n'Fix (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Breccian Breon Brett's Omnitrix DNA Samples Bricheta Brickdigo Bricker (LF) Brickerman Briiz Brisk Brittney Brixain Bro Chill (Earth-32)/Dimension 7 Brock Brock (Fred 40: The Dawn of a New Hero) Bromeba (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Bronzoon BronZZ Bruce Levin Bruce Spidermonklee Bruizer Bruln Brute Brute Fource Brutuus Bryce Bowman: Origins/Gallery Bryce Bowman: Origins/Polls Bryk (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Brywarrior's Art Service Bubble Gun Bubble Gun Nano Bubble Helmet Bubble Helmet (Codotrix) Bubble Helmet (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Bubble Trouble Bubblebath Bubbleburst Bubbles Buffalord Buffer Buffyboy Bug (MWO) Bug Bomb(B10UH) Bug Eye Bug-Lite Bug-Lite (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Bug-Lite (Earth-68) Bugbite Bugbite (Nayvin 10) Bugbites Bugbrain Bugeye BuggyBoo Buglizard Buglizard (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Buglizard (Earth-68) Buglizard (Species) Bugsquirt Build Devil Build-A-Guy Buildigo Building blocks Bulgy Bulk Bulkhead Bulkos Bullcroak Bulldoze Bullet Bullfrag Bullfrag (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Bullfrag (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Bullfrag (Earth-68) Bullfrag (Richard 10) Bullhead Bullhorns BullWasp Bulma Bumble Boom Bunablee Bungee Sponge Bunimus Buoyoball Burashi Burnerfly Burning Aqua Burning Bush Burnt Burp Busholdier Bushwacker Bushworm Butterfly Buzz Buzz Cream Buzz-saw Buzzbrain Buzzdrillo Buzzfreak (Rob) Buzzgrade Buzzhead Buzzkill Buzzshock (Codotrix) Buzzshock (Earth-1010) Buzzshock (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Buzzshock (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Buzzshock (Earth-505)/Dimension 102 Buzzshock (Earth-68) Buzzshock (Earth-71; Chronoverse) Buzzshock (Earth-90) Buzzshock (Richard 10) Buzzskull Buzzticguana (N10) Buzztinger Byahatus Byte Bøxhead C NMNE C. Rex C10VV/Alien List Caballus Stallius Cabelosapien Cableguy Cactae Cactus Cadden Bolt Caecus Caesar PT8 Caitiff (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Caja de Cabeza Cakey Face Calabozon Calamity Calduron Caliston Calkules Camera Shy Camille Mann-Tennyson Camocat Camocrash Camouflage (alien) Can'tGaroo Candlelight Candy Wunngadded Candyman Canerent Canician Canine Caninegeist Cannon Chuck Cannon Wolf Cannon x Cannonall Cannonblaster Cannonbolt (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Cannonbolt (BTGRO) Cannonbolt (Codotrix) Cannonbolt (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Cannonbolt (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Cannonbolt (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Cannonbolt (Earth-505)/Dimension 102 Cannonbolt (Earth-68) Cannonbolt (Earth-90) Cannonbolt (Heroes of Evolution) Cannonbolt (Jon's Dimension) Cannonbolt (Joshnitrix) Cannonbolt (Richard 10) Cannonbolt (Samurai World) Cannonbolt (TNG) Cannonbolt (TNO) Cannonbulk Cannonchuck Cannongrade Cannongrade (K10) Cannonhopper Cannonman 2.0 Cannonplanet Cannonshell CAP Caphella Captain Kork Captain Kork (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Captain Phoon Captain Skull Captian Crusher Carapace Caraprison Carbage Carbon Carcharodontosapien Cardstruct Carly Carnivoracious Carthage Infinity Carton Cartoon (Earth-24)/Dimension 216 Cartoon Guy Casey 23 Casey pound Casey's pet rock Cassius Casttrack CaT's Alien Art Shop Cat-a-pullt Caterpilan Caterpillar Catopyright Catpower Cattack Catus-Lign/Xylignin Ceae Cedice Celeritate Celestialsapien Celestialsapien (IRR) Celestialsapien Peace Project Celexploxion Celida Cell (Alien) Cell (Bishop 10) Cellstorm Ceneus Centalien Centicoratops Cention Centurion Ceranovan Cerbaroot Cercopithecidaen Cereal Cat Cerebellum Cerebrocrustacean Cerebromorph Cerebruesapian Cerebrus Cezo Chadzmuth (Ben 71 Franchise) Chain Mail Chainsaw Chainz Challenge Accepted Cham Cham Spitter ChamAlien ChamAlien (Alan 10) ChamAlien (Codotrix) ChamAlien (Earth-1010) ChamAlien (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 ChamAlien (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 ChamAlien (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 ChamAlien (Earth-68) ChamAlien (Jon's Dimension) Chamalien (OGVE) ChamAlien (Ren X) ChamAlien (Ren X)/Gallery ChamAlien (Richard 10) ChaMaster ChamBrew ChamDiamondjaws ChamGuana Chamolizard (Earth-32)/Dimension 99 Champiofighter Chance Chandelier Chaos (Elematrix) Chaos Reign Chaos World Chaoz Chapoisal Chapters Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Character Portal Charcoal Charcoal Man Charcoal Man (B23UE) Charcoal Man (Earth-1521) Charcoal man(23) Chargar Charged Echo Echo Charged Heatblast Chargestopper Charles Zenith (Ben 71 Franchise) Charles Zenith (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Charlien Charmcaster Charmedge Charnock Charterers Charybdis Charybdis (Bishop 10) Charybdis (Earth-19) CHCL8 Cheaposapien Cheese Cheeseburgerior Cheesewheel Chemahomach Chemey Chemicon Chemicrab Chemictron Chemiqueen (N10) Chemix (Earth-32)/Dimension 3000 Cheshire Sotoraggian Chesire Cat Chess Titan Chetknirsh Chicken Chili Chill Chill Factor Chill Moth Chill Pill Chill Skull Chill-out Chillax Chiller Chiller (Bishop 10) Chillfreak Chilli Chillwave Chimera Chimera (Alien) Chimera Sui Generis Chimero Chimpanzing Chimpex- Alex chase- Guardian of the world Chinese Remedy Chivampare Chloroform Chlorostrike Chockwit Chococake Cholija Chomper Chomper Ram Chop Chop Chortle (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Chrestler Christian 10 Chritchellite Chromadrillo Chromadrillo (Rob) Chromahazard Chromahead Chromangel ChromaRay Chromasaur ( B10 OV TUA ) Chromasbreed Chromastone (Earth-1010) Chromastone (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Chromastone (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Chromastone (Earth-32)/Dimension 12 Chromastone (Earth-68) Chromastone (Jon's Dimension) Chromastone (Richard 10) Chromastone Nightmare form User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/Do aliens really exist? Chromatails Chromavicktor ChromDaWhoop Chromeductor ChromoChill Chronian Chrono Chronoblast Chronofred Chrononaut Chrononian Chronos (Imad 10 Alien) Chronosapien Chronostar Chronostone (Ben 71) Chronus(Ben 10: Forces United) Chrystalline Chthonian Chtulian Chubbiosaur Chubs Chuck It (Jon's Dimension) Chunder Chunder Tall Chunk Chunplex Chuxx Chymera Ci Cibus Cieberfang Cilan (Cilan 10) Cili Cinder block Cinderblock Cingulatadrilloid Circuit Circules Circutboard Cirquedeath Ciryus Citrakayah Citsabmob Civersik Ciylhuwll Clackwork Clancy/Alien Universe Clanget Clapslap Claw Claw-Storm-Phobia Clawfish Clawnormous Clawrus Claws Claycreep Cle-ohpatra (N10) Clear Crystal Cleo Cleptsii Clif Jobb Climous Clinger Cloaked Figure Clobberilla Clock King Clock Track Clock-X Clockboy Clockdrillo Clockgrade ClockMan Clockmondhead Clockroach Clocktime Clocktomic-X Clockwise Clockwise (Earth-90) Clockwork (Alan 10) Clockwork (Codotrix) Clockwork (Earth-1010) Clockwork (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Clockwork (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Clockwork (Earth-32)/Dimension 23 Clockwork (Earth-32)/Dimension 99 Clockwork (Earth-50)/Timeline 21 Clockwork (Earth-68) Clockwork (Inverted) Clockwork (Jon's Dimension) Clockwork (OGVE) Clockwork (The Adventures of Clockwork and Eatle) Clockwork Angel Clockworkk Clockworst Clodustoni Clone Kevin Cloner Clonos Clonos (Species) Clotle ClouAlien Cloud 9 Cloud Creature Cloudnine Cloverizer Club Clucky Cluster Clyde CMG-matrix Cobra Worm Cody Cody(Alien) Coffeeshark Coifish Cold Bubble Cold Fire Cold Stone Coldfreeze Coldice Ghost Coldrush Colin Kotarski Collectimus Collectimus (Earth-68) Colluphid Coloblend Colorblind Colord Colossal Colossal (Ben 10: Revolutionary) Colossal Bloxx Colossal Brain-Strike Colossal Chronostone Colossal Humungousaur Colossal Pakmar Colossal Spidermonkey (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Colossal Swampfire Colossal Ultimate Wildmutt Colossasaur (N10) Combination Combinationer Combustabull Combustiball Combustion Combustioncharge Comet Comet Blado Common Cold Common Cold (Carthage Infinity) Common Cold (Fred 40) Common Cold Ben10 Galaxy Hero Commoncold CommonCold(Ben 10:Destruction of Evil) Commscian Compower Computertrix Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Concept Art Concerus Concrete Concutsion ConDuckt Conduction Man Conductoid Conduit Nogaid Conner Consilium Constildewent Construction Site Constructo (Earth-121)/Dimension 54 ConsumaBull Containment Contrabula Contriviaina Control Freak (GV) Control-an-Earth Controller Convaian Conveshift CookieMonster Cooler Cooltrack Coonshine Coords Coords (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Coordsapien Copernicus Gill Copy Copy (Canon) Copy Dat Copy Guy Copy Kat Copy-Cat Copy-Copy CopyCat Copycat (Ben 10 the Hedgehog) CopyCat(HR) Cor-Dem Coretics Corians Corkshot Corona Storm Corro Corrodiman Corrupt Four Arms Corrupt Humungousaur Corrupt Stinkfly Corrupted Behemoth Corruption (Character) Cortana Cortex Cosmic Cosmic (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Cosmic light Cosmic Swampfire Cosmos Cosmosian Cotton-Eye Could of Been Ultimate Forms Courtney Cowlendar Crab Dancer Crab head Crab Walker Crabbian Sharkian Crabbibean Sharkian Crabboard Crabcano Crabdozer Crabdozer (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Crabdozer (Earth-68) Crabdozer (Species) Crabesixdotgif Crabhead Crablaster Crabpound Crabrain Cracheur Craft Craftsman Crank (Geo 10) Crankcase Cranvius Sapience CrAsh Crashbug CrashBuster Crashduster Crashgrader Crashhopper Crashhopper (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Crashhopper (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Crashhopper (Earth-68) Crashocker (Earth-68) Creatorstar Creek Creep Creeper Creeper (Fred 40) Creeper (Glen 10) Creeper(dactyl 10) Creephian Creepy Guy Cretox Crimso Crimson Crimson Thunder Cristalord Croakian CrockNRoll Crocogator Crocos Crossover Crowd Crown Crult Crusher Crusher (Brandon 10) Crushite's Crushmatter Crushtacean Crushtacean (PV) Crusten Cryer Crynathian Cryo Electro Cryo Flio Cryo-Blast Cryonis Cryonite Cryosapien Cryosect CryoShell Cryostus Cryptid Crypto (D10) Cryptomatrix Crystacean Crystal (The part of alliance) Crystal Days Crystal Rage Crystal Rock (Earth-32)/Dimension 3000 Crystal Stone (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Crystalchop Crystalean Crystalhead (Earth-121)/Dimension 54 Crystalline Crystalsapien Crystalshard Crystalshard (Earth-32)/Dimension 3000 Crystalshard (N10) Crystalus Cryston Crystultimate CRZ7 Crüjo (Earth-68) Cthulhero/Ghastal Cthulu Cubio Cubursus Culliizians Cupid Cure-atron Curlz Curse Cursed Phantom Curtis Shadow Cuteatron Cy-Boar Cy-X Cyanice Cyanne Cyber (Jet 10,000,000) Cyber Echo Echo Cyber Monkey Cyber Recon Cyber Shardmine Cyber-Hide Cyber-Morph Cyber-Sumo Cyberg Cybermech Cybersaur Cybertron Cyborg Highbreed Cybre X Cycat (Alien) Cyclone (40: The Last Splixson) Cyliporter Cyolgar Cyrainion Tennyson Cyrogilian Czarkarion Cøøkies Guy D'aois D'Jin D-Soft Dactyl-axe Dactylgax Dactylmummy Dagger Daggergor Daggeron Dagoras Dame Aquarius Dame Capricorn Dame Pisces Dame Virgo Dan (Alien) Dan (Alien)/Cool Facts Dancing Banana Danger Duck DanGluto Danic Struck Dantase Dante Slade Dante's Species Dar Tellios Darama Darcia Qusei Dark ABC Dark Age Dark Blade Dark Cannonbolt Dark Cheesewheel Dark Feed Dark Fire Dark Forcefield Dark Forms Dark Gator Dark Ghostfreak Dark Hazard Dark Hole Dark Hole (PV) Dark Icescream Dark Liet Dark Panther Dark Portal Dark Rath Dark Shenron Dark Spider Dark Stone Dark Tornado Dark Ultimos Dark Velocityraptor Darkblade Darkclaw Darkdeath DarkFlame Darkflame Darkflame (Earth-90) Darkflame (K10) Darkhide Darkmuth Darkness Darko Darkseid Darkshades Darkside Darkside (alien) Darksination Darkvein DarkVoid Darkway Darkwolf Dartman Dartroot Dartwing Dasa Datastorm Datian Datriax Davy Back Davy Jones Dawn Dax Splash Day Dream (Alien) Daydream Dayjob and Nightshift Deadblack Deadliest Predators Deadspace (Earth-775775) Deamono Death Death (Capcom) Death Claw Death Dragon Death hound Death Weed Deather Deathious Deathtree Deathvoid Debtpay Decagon Vreedle Decagon Vreedle (Earth-68) Decagon Vreeedle (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Decayasapien Decibel Declined Dee Ol' Finn Deeer Deep Crusher Default Defensive ChamAlien Deficio Deimos Dejavian Deken Delay Dellshock Delta Demantur Dementia Demi Demi Rex Demon Demon King Demon Tree Demonbeast Demonfire Demonstar Demônio Denim Density Deny Deoxys Derpoluss squid overlord Derrick J. Wyatt Des Ribbit Deserguana Desert Skull Desert Storm Desertsand Desolation Destiny (TBTW) Destramonium Destroyboid (Ben 10 Omniyears) Destroyer Destroyizer Destructor Destructorb Detro Detrovite Detrovite DNA (BBO) Deus Ex Devastator DeVictor Devil Devil Dog Devil Guy Devil-Bird-Bot Devilcane Deviljacket Devin Levin (Mick 10) Devistator Devlin Levin Devlin Levin (Earth-50)/Dimension 0 Devol Devolved Eye Guy Devolved Forms/Gallery Devolved Humungousaur Devwolf Dex 10 shock Dexis DGRS Diablos Rojos Diabolico Diabound Diagonbolt Diagoneir Diamona Diamond Angel Diamond Ares Diamond Arms (Earth-32)/Dimension 2030 Diamond dragon demon of doom Diamond Eyes Diamond Head Diamond Matter Diamond Matter (Earth-68) Diamond Matter (Richard 10) Diamond stone Diamond-Clock Diamondarms Diamondarms (Kurt 10) DiamondBig ChromaChuck Diamondbread Diamondchuck DiamondDrillo Diamondfire Diamondfire (B10GT) Diamondfist Diamondfly DiamondFreak Diamondfreak DiamondGoop DiamondHead Diamondhead (Alter Ego: Jacob) Diamondhead (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Diamondhead (C10) Diamondhead (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Diamondhead (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Diamondhead (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Diamondhead (Earth-32)/Dimension 2030 Diamondhead (Earth-32)/Dimension 67 Diamondhead (Earth-45) Diamondhead (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Diamondhead (Earth-61) Diamondhead (Earth-67)/Dimension 10 Diamondhead (Earth-68) Diamondhead (Earth-71; Chronoverse) Diamondhead (Earth-75) Diamondhead (Earth-90) Diamondhead (Earth-95) Diamondhead (Jon's Dimension) Diamondhead (Joshnitrix) Diamondhead (LITO) Diamondhead (Richard 10) Diamondhead (Rob) Diamondhead (T10) Diamondhead (TNG) Diamondhead (TNO) Diamondhead (Zac 10) Diamondhead(D10) Diamondheat Diamondmutt Diamondrillo Diamondsaur Diamondshard Diamondshard (Earth-170)/Dimension 9 Diamondstone DiamondWalker Diamondwolf Dice Guy Dicewing Dictio Die Voltage Diergasii Diesel Difour Digger Digger (Alien) Digger(dactyl 10) Digi-Ball Digrock Dill-N Dimansion Dimensional Dimensional (K10) Dimvapour Dinasaur bot Dinatyra Dino (Alien) Dino (Villain) Dinoflight Dinogator Dinomite Dinoraur Dinoroar Dinosmash (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Dinosword Dinothunder Dinowave Diomedes Dipswitch (Earth-775775) Dipterath Diril Zombozo Dirt devil Disastra Disc Discharge (Alien) Disconnect Discord Disease Disintegrator Dissip8 Dittie Ditto (Bart Jeremy 10) Ditto (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Ditto (Bryan 10) Ditto (Codotrix) Ditto (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Ditto (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Ditto (Earth-170)/Dimension 9 Ditto (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Ditto (Earth-45) Ditto (Earth-68) Ditto (Jax 10) Ditto (Jon's Dimension) Ditto (O-W) Ditto (Richard 10) Ditto (Rob) Ditto (TNG) Ditto (TNO) Ditto Grade Ditto Tennyson Dittoneir Dittostone Divid Dividend Divine Divinity Djenni DNA Creator DNA Sucker DNAlek DNAlibad DNAliBen DNAliens DNAmech DNBen DNChris DNGR Dnimkaew DNken Doctor Rath Dog-Nabbit Dog-Nabbit (Twentiverse) Dogbreath Doggie Doiteain Plandai Dokk Dollface Dolphinos / Flipper Donecsapien Doomer Doomhound Dooms Day Doomsday (Alien Alliance) Doomsday-alien Doomtron Doppleganger Dorilly Doriru Dormammu Double dimension Double Sided Double Take DoubleSide Doublex Dovie Downgrade Downgrade(Casey saga) Download DownloaD Dr. Ammunition Dr. Animo (The Army of Animo) Dr. Dortoo Dr. Floatsalot Dr. Moo Dr. Psychobos (Earth-19) Dr. Psychobos (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Dr. Psychobos (Earth-68) Dr. Psychobos (IRR) Dr. Rupert Von E-Vile Dr. Viktor (Earth-61) Dr.Antarose Dr.Octagonapus Draco Dragabeam Draganoid Draggor Dragokrahs Dragon Knight Dragon Prisoner Dragonaut (Blitz 10) DragonBreath Dragonflight Dragonfly (M10) Dragonfly (PV) Dragonfly (Simien 10) Dragonman Dragonmite (MassTass 10) Dragonoid Dragons (Alien Alliance) Dragons of the next world Dragonsaur Dragontail Dragoon Dragosaur Drake ( Ben 10: Xobot Revolution ) Drakkenfly Drakomodo Drakoth Dravek Drawer Dreadclaw Dreadcrow Dreadsense Dreadskull Dream-Eater Dreamcatcher Dreamur Dreamwalker Dredlock Drew 7 Aliens Driba (BTNF) Driba (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Driba (Earth-68) Drill Bit Drill Dude Drill Hole Drill-o-Grade Drill-o-Rama DRILL-REX Drillataur DrillBit Drillbit Drillbit (Ben 10: New Age) Drillbit (Brandon 10) Drillbit (PV) Drillbit Ben10 Galaxy Hero Drilldozer Drilldozer (Galactic Smash Character) Driller Drillomutt Drillpit Drillplanet Drillstar DriNML Drispherius Drydiarous Dryer DrySpell Dub u' Duler Dugger Dumbball Dumbwad Duo Duofin Duonorian Dupe (Geo 10) Duplex Duplicat Duplickid Dupliclone Duplik Duplix (N10) Duronx Durp Dustball(BTI) Dustin DustMite DVD Dymor Dymundbokk Dynamice Dynamo(Exotrix) Dynamut Déjà vu E-Bola E.V.O.lved Alien (Nanite Infected) Eace Earl Earth-breaker Earthoise Earthquake Earthquaker Earthshaker Earthshaker (Earth-90) Earthstone Easter Egg Easy learner Eat Mutt Eat Rigg Eat-Chill Eater Eathan Eatle Eatle (Alan 10) Eatle (Codotrix) Eatle (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Eatle (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Eatle (Earth-505)/Dimension 102 Eatle (Earth-68) Eatle (Earth-90) Eatle (OGVE) Eatle (Ren X) Eatle (Richard 10) Eatle (The Adventures of Clockwork and Eatle) Eatlevis Presley Eatoad (Earth-170)/Dimension 9 EBender Ebenso EBFA Aliens: Most and Least Powerful Ebuceci Echo Bolt Echo Chill Echo Chill (Creeper) Echo Ditto Echo Ditto Echo Echo (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Echo Echo (Codotrix) Echo Echo (Earth-1010) Echo Echo (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Echo Echo (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Echo Echo (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Echo Echo (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Echo Echo (Earth-68) Echo Echo (Earth-75) Echo Echo (Earth-90) Echo Echo (Haywire) Echo Echo (Jon's Dimension) Echo Echo (Joshnitrix) Echo Echo (Pivot) Echo Echo (Richard 10) Echo Fire Echodactyl EchoFibian Echoform Echojaws Echosaur Echoson's New Unpixel Service Echosploud Echowolf Ecliptor Ecolo-geek Ecto-Knight Ectoamptosianite Ectofriggian Ectograde Ectomorphfriggian-B Ectonurite Ectotropian Edd-Robotul Edibility Eelectric Eelectricity Eelectron Eenan Eevin Ethan Levin Efac El Egert100,s aliens Eggbrooder Eggstreme Ego Egonosaur Eight Arms EightEight Eighteight Eighteight (Canon) EightEight (Earth-210/Dimension 39) Eighteight (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Eighteight (IRR) Eighth PhDoctor EightNine Eightsix Eivod Ek Ekko Ektoplasma Ekuna El Diablo El Niño Elaskiblast Elaskimo Elastic Elastic Yeti Elasticguana Elastigill Elastikid Elcule Elduris Elecfirebombnormetongue Disc Electashock Electcrow Electra Horse Electrahna Electriape Electric Cannon Electrickill Electricks (Xverse) Electricyeti (Twentiverse) Electridragon Electridrill Electrifly Electrisapian Electrivolt Electrix Electrixie Electro Electro (Z-Force Villain) Electro City Electro Crab Electrobrute Electrocity Electrocute ElectroCute Electrod Electrode Electrofish (Earth-32)/Dimension 99 Electroflow Electroguana Electrohacker Electrohazard Electrolite Electrolite (Tech 10: Rebooted) Electromagnet Electromagnet (Ben 10:NA) ElectroMetro Electromorph Electron Electron (Imad 10) Electron (Species) Electronewt Electronian Electronic Guy Electronomaly (Geo 10) ElectroPlug Electrosapien ElectroShock Electrosi Electroweb Electrussity Electtary (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Eleganni C'killish Elekid Elektroid Elemantwolf Element Element-Madness Elemental hazard Elemental Man Elemental Monkey Elemental(Extreme Force) Elementalist Elementor Elementos Elementree Elementus Elemont Elestretch Eletrix Eleveneleven (Ben 71 Franchise) Eleventh PhDoctor Elghin 10 Aliens Hero Time Elican Eliminator Elisabeta Harker Elliot Elmer Embarrassing Forms Embarrassing Heatblast Emboar Emburn Emerarior Emergeter Emitthgin Emorio Emoticlone Emoticon Emotigon (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Emotion Emotispecter Emperor Villgax Emrasapian Emul8 Encoger Endark Enderkinesis Enderman Enemy Energian Energisaver Energizer Energy Lizard Energybender Engenerator Engerousite Enigma Enivmitlu Enormoose Enormoucity Enormousaur (Earth-32)/Dimension 99 Enterian Eon (40: The Last Splixson) Eon (A90 Timeline) Eon (Alien) Eon (Ben 10: The Omniwars) Eon (Earth-32)/Dimension 6311 Eon (Earth-50)/Timeline 21 Eon (Earth-68 Alien) Eon (Villain) Eon (Villain) (TNG) Eon's Servants (Earth-50)/Timeline 887 Epic Crashbug Epic Forms Epic Upgrade Epical Assault Squad EpiCentaur EpiGoop Epik Face EPIK Upgrade Episode 1 (kinda) of the Casey saga!!! Episode 2: Hero's (finally) meet! Epona Equinox (Earth-90) Equinox (Omni Forms) Era Eradicus Eraninja Eraserhead Erica Eridanus Eriftserof Erin Rose Erin's Species Erodinian Erosion Erudiden Erudite Erup2GO Eruption Eruption (PV) Escaboomer Eshus Espinan Espionage Esrever Essenspirit Ester (Earth-19) Ester (Earth-68) Ester (IRR) ET (Alien) Eternal Heatblast Ethan 10 Ethan Borek Ethereal Plumbers Ethos Etibagem Etiospho Etoile Eulgrepus Eunice Evan Evan Billion/Aliens Evan Levin Evangelion Everglade Everglade (Earth-90) Evil 10 (Borg 10) Evil Ben (Dimension 22) Evil Diamondhead Evil Gwen Evil Heatblast Evil Kevin Evil Swampfire Evil Way Big Evil wildmutt Evolved forms Evolvolution Ex'Xy Excaliburst ExcaMole Excavator Exo-Skull (Ben 71 Franchise) Exotom Explodio Explodisaur Explodonuke (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Exskaleton Extendion Extensulator Exterminate Exterminate (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Extraterrestrial Extrememorph Extremor Extro-Feline Exypnorok Eye Bat Eye brawl Eye Fly Eye Guy (Alien Revived) Eye Guy (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Eye Guy (Codotrix) Eye Guy (Dimension 17) Eye Guy (Dimension 23) Eye Guy (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Eye Guy (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Eye Guy (Earth-68) Eye Guy (Earth-75) Eye of the Tiger-Alien Eye Q Eye Rot Eye See (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Eye-wire Eyeclops Eyedrasapien EyeFibian Eyeitto (Thadd 10) Eyelion Eyeris Eyes Guy EZ2C Ezanzi Ezeerfniarb F.O.C.A Fabeel Fabelok Fabzilla Facecease Fade Fairy Tigersaur Queen Fairyflight FairyTale Fakestar Falcon Falconstrike Falgar Fallout Fang Fang Face Fangarula Fanonbolt Fantom Fantom (Van10) Fantomas Farfallan Farmer Alien Fast Arms Fast Eater Fast fire Fast Wing Fastah (Earth-32)/Dimension 99 Fastar Fastcat FastEat'nFart Fastfacts Fastfeet Fastfloat Fastpass Fastsaur Fastshock Faststar Fasttrack Fasttrack (Blitz 10) Fasttrack (Codotrix) Fasttrack (Earth-1010) Fasttrack (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Fasttrack (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Fasttrack (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Fasttrack (Earth-68) Fasttrack (Earth-90) Fasttrack (Inverted) Fasttrack (Jon's Dimension) Fasttrack (OGVE) Fasttrack (Richard 10) Fasttrack (TNO) Fasttrackie Chan FastTRUCK FastyCatty Fat Orishan Fatality Fatdoo Fatemask Fatjaws Fatlack Fattrack Faucet Faxonian Façade (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Fear Fearmonger Fearo Fearo Fearoid Fearoid (Tech 10: Rebooted) Feed X Feedback Feedback (Dimension 23) Feedback (Earth-170)/Dimension 9 Feedback (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Feedback (Earth-68) Feedback (Earth-90) Feedback (Jon's Dimension) Feedback (OGVE) Feedback (Richard 10) Feedback (Shadows) Feedback (timeline 63) FeedFibian Feedjaws Feedrath Feel Feel Good Inc. Feet Balled Feetaration Feetblast Feline Felix Beverly Fell Wygic Female Chromastone Female Ditto Female Shocksquatch Female Water Hazard Female Wildvine Femur Fenrir Feral Fergi Ferocitus Ferock Ferrobeetle Ferticuli Festive Goop Feuer Fich Fieryfists Fifth PhDoctor Fighiris Fighto Figy's Version of Ultimates File Fin Fang Final AmpFibian Final Countdown Final Rath Final Rath (Aliens Unleashed) Final Spidermonkey Final Swampfire Finder Finger Changer Finja Finnal's Fusions and Haywires Art Service Finnale FinnGlitch Firam Fire (BTAA) Fire and Ice Fire Ball Fire Fusion Fire giant Fire Griffen Fire lion Fire Lizard Fire Lizard (BTUAM) Fire Monark Fire n Freeze Fire Octopus Fire Raider Fire Salamander Fire Speed Fire wood Fire Work Fireant Fireark Fireblast Firebrawl FIREBREATH Firebug FireChick Firecracker (Alien) Fireflight Fireflower Firefly Firefly (Char 10) Firefox Fireguana Fireking Firelox Firepower Firesead (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 FireStorm Firestorm Firewall Firewall (Geo 10) FireWave First aid kid First-Aid Fishfry Fishsplash Fisix Fistbump Fistfight Fistina Fistina (Earth-210/Dimension 39) Fistina (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Fistina (Earth-68) Fistron Fistula FiveFive Fizzer Flamabull Flame Blaze (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Flame Echo Echo Flame Hazard Flame hazard Flame Rex Flame Ripjaws Flame Tennyson Flamebow Flamebreath Flameburst FlameChuck Flameferno FlameMagne FlameOgre Flameslinger Flamestorm User blog:FlameStrike96/Ben 10 Cards Flameton Flamey Flaming Rocks Flare Blitz Flare Scarab Flarecrow Flarefist Flash Flood Flashback FlashBack Flashback (PV) Flashbite Flashdrive Flasher FlashFreeze FlashFry(Ben 10: Destruction of Evil) Flashlight (OMEGA) Flashonites Flashspeed Flashstep Flat Flatonian Fledge Fleshmatter/Hamstrings Flex Flightbug (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Flinn Flip-Side Flipside Flipso Flish-Flash Floca Flood Flor Florasapien Florauna Flow Flowermouse Fluffball Fluffies Fluffy Flurricane Fly Fish Fly Trap Flying Fish Flytrap (Earth-775775) Foghos Fogo-Podre Fooddude Force Forcefield Forcepig Forecast Forerunner Foresight Forest Forestfire Forestfire (PV) Forestman Forever Alonasaur Forever Alone Forever Dragon Forg Forge (Earth-170)/Dimension 9 Forgenza Forgotten Power Forks Former Untold Fortress Forty-Two Fossorvate Fossusapien Foulfly Four Arms (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Four Arms (BTGRO) Four Arms (BTNF) Four Arms (Charles 10) Four Arms (Codotrix) Four Arms (Dimension X) Four Arms (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Four Arms (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Four Arms (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Four Arms (Earth-505)/Dimension 102 Four Arms (Earth-61) Four Arms (Earth-67)/Dimension 10 Four Arms (Earth-68) Four Arms (Earth-90) Four Arms (Inverted) Four Arms (Jon's Dimension) Four Arms (Ren X) Four Arms (Richard 10) Four Arms (Samurai World) Four Arms (T10) Four Arms (TNG) Four Arms (TNO) Four Arms 2.0 Four Arms(C10UA) Four Claws (Rob) Fourarms(BTUP) FourFist (Earth-170)/Dimension 9 Fourfists FourFour Fourhead Fourmungousaur (Earth-68) FourSee Fourth PhDoctor Fourvicktor Foxer Foxhound Fraction (Earth-32)/Dimension 8543 Frank Frankenbolt Frankenbolt (Earth-170)/Dimension 9 Frankendrain Frankenergy FrankenFreak Frankenmutt Frankenstrike (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Frankenstrike (Ben 71) Frankenstrike (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Frankenstrike (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Frankenstrike (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Frankenstrike (Earth-75) Frankenstrike (Jon's Dimension) Frankenstrike (Mig 10) Franklin FRANKLINstein Freak Chill (Waybig) Freak'n'scare (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Freakahouse Freaker Freakface Freaky Dust Freaky Wizz Fred Blake Fredgax Fredwolf Freeza Freeze Freeze (BTUD) Freezebee Freezeblast Freezeblast (Den 10 SA) Freezeblast (Opposites) FreezeBreed Freezefire Freezefly Freezeghost (Earth-121)/Dimension 23 Freezeghost (Samurai World) Freezelizard Freezelizard (Codotrix) Freezelizard (Earth-32)/Dimension 23 Freezelizard (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Freezemore Freezepunch Freezersaurus FreezeStrike Freezex Freezly Freezy French Fry Frenzyplant (Earth-775775) Frequenine Freustra Bounty Hunter Fridge Frieza Fright Height Fright rider Fright Wing Frighthound Frightlight (Xverse) Frightly Frightmare Frightnight (N10) Frightwing (Zed 12) Frigider Frisbee Frisbit Frisky Dust Frito Frizen Frog Breath Frog Meister (Earth-32)/Dimension 23 Frogburner Frogfoot Froglegs Fromtrean Frost Frost Beast Frost Bite (A-Nine) Frost Fang FrostBite Frostbite Frostbite (Earth-71) Frostbite (Earth-775775) Frostbite (Fusion) Frostbite (K10) Frostbite (N10) Frostbite (Nemetrix predator) Frostbite (Sem 10) Frostbyt FrostDragon FrostMyte Frostrilla Frostsapien Frosty Frostyeti FrostYeti Froze (character) Frozen Flame Frozen Stream Fruit Fly Fruit Ninja Fruitree Frylock Fu Fuge Fung-Eye Funyvideo Furaito-same Furball Furnace Furry (Alien) Furs Fury Furyfists FuryKoala Fuse Fuse (Alien) Fuser Fusion Aliens Fusionfreak Fusiontrix Fusiz Future Albedo (DoB10) Future Aliens FuzzBall Fuzzy Wuzzy G-force Gack O' Lantern Gadget Gadget (Brandon 10) Gadgethead Gaia Gakko Galactic Enforcers (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Galactica Galapagus Galavancalamar Galavanic Bio-morph Galawayus (MassTass 10) Galaxius Genesis Primodiac Galaxy (OGVE) Galaxy Lord (species) Galbo Galet Galilearilla Galix Galpa Galvan (Species) Galvan Dictatorship Galvan Mutt (Updater) Galvan Soldiers (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Galvanic Humanoid Galvanic Mechadorks Galvanic Mechamorph Galápagos-C Gamma Blast Gamma Guy Gammahand Gammarock Ganbot Ganglione Ganthar Ganymede Gar Red Wind Garbage Swampfire Garbageman Gargolye Gargoyell Gargoyle Gargravarr Garzong Muth Gas bag Gas Planet Gas Storm Gasadactyl Gasball Gasbatar Gashangel Gasket Gasket(Ben 10: Destruction of Evil) Gasketball Gasmask Gasnet Gastrofire Gastropot Gastrosaurus Gatorbling Gatordog Gatorex Gavan Gax Gecknology Gecko Gecko Gel Belly Gemidites Gemini Gemini (BTEU) Gemos Gemrock Gemspade General Bellum General Mischeif General Pumpkin Genesis Genesis: Chronocle/Transformation Sequences Gengar GentleBen Genus Geo-Force Geo-Fury Geoarchain Geochelone Aerio GeoDude Geogator Geometrick Geomothy George Volp Georock Geoshift Germite Geroro Gerzago Ghastfreak Ghol Ghommy Ghost Arms Ghost Brandon Ghost Dust Ghost Flame Ghost Gadget Ghost K Ghost rider Ghost Rider Ghost roaster Ghost Scorpion Ghostaxe Ghostblast Ghostchuck Ghostfreak (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Ghostfreak (Ben 71 Franchise) Ghostfreak (BTNF) Ghostfreak (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Ghostfreak (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Ghostfreak (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Ghostfreak (Earth-32)/Dimension 2030 Ghostfreak (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Ghostfreak (Earth-67)/Dimension 10 Ghostfreak (Earth-68) Ghostfreak (Earth-75) Ghostfreak (Earth-90) Ghostfreak (Jon's Dimension) Ghostfreak (Joshnitrix) Ghostfreak (LOTO) Ghostfreak (Richard 10) Ghostfreak (TNG) Ghostfreak (TNO) Ghostglass Ghostgoop Ghostgrade Ghostgrade (BTMT) Ghostgrade (Earth-32)/Dimension 2030 Ghostgrade (Villain) Ghosthawk Ghostly Bark Ghostmummy GhostMutt Ghostshadow Ghosttrack Ghoul Ghoulfool Giant Echo Giant Man Giant piccolo Giant slug Giant-Manster Giga armordrillo Giga Boka Giga Echo Echo Giga electcrow Giga Jack'o'lantan Giga mastermime Giga Maus Giga Rock Quake Giga Rokk Giga Spidermonkey Giga Swampfire Gigabit (Earth-775775) Gigabite Gigablast Gigabyte Gigabyte (Jake 10) Gigaframe Gigamorph Gigante Grande Giganto Gigantosore Gigantus Gigarock Gigasaur Gigawatt Gil Steptoe Gila Gila Monster Gilbert Gill Grunt Gillartic Gillman Gilvix GimBlocker Gimlinoborg Gimlinopithecus Gimlinopithecus (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Ginger GIR GIR (F10) Gizan Gizmo (Alienated) Glacier Glaciesaur Gladius Gladus Glass Glesian Glider Glitch (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Glitches Glitter GLM Globby Globs Globster Gloop Gloop (Cody 10) Glow in the Shark (Aliens Unleashed) Glow Man Glow Moss Glowing Red Glowstick Gluten Gluto (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Gluton Go-Su Goannadwo Goat Foo Gobuster Red God Grey Matter(back in action) God Humungousaur (Back in action) Godlike Godly Arcticguana Godspeed Goggles Gohenks Gojira Gokno Jabree Goku Gold Chuck Gold Digger Golden Centurion Golden Divide GoldFreak GoldHead Goldup Golemian Goliath Golurth Goo Goo (Ult. Avatar) Gooblin Gooey Googolplex Gooly Goomungasore Goop (Earth-1010) Goop (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Goop (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Goop (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Goop (Earth-68) Goop (Earth-71) Goop (Earth-75) Goop (Earth-90) Goop (Jet 10,000,000) Goop (Joshnitrix) Goop (Richard 10) Goop (TNO) Goop (UA) Goop Chill Goopblast Goopblast (Other version) Goopette Goopfreak Goopie Goopjaws Goopmummy Goopster Goopster (species) Goopwork Gooron Gorath Gorg The White Knight Gorgg Gorillaphant Gorthan Gorvan Gorvan (Earth-210/Dimension 39) Gorvan (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Gotht Gotht (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Gourmand Gourmand Gang (Characters) Gouvon Gozarian Grafista Grafyte Grand Goat Granodite Graon Grapel Graptor Grass Hopper Grasshopper Grassland Grasswarden Grava Guy Gravadactyl (Earth-68) Gravarot Gravattack Gravattack (Earth-1010) Gravattack (Earth-115)/Dimension 10 Gravattack (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Gravattack (Earth-32)/Dimension 131 Gravattack (Earth-505)/Dimension 102 Gravattack (Earth-68) Gravattack (Jon's Dimension) Gravattack (Joshnitrix) Gravattack (OGVE) Gravattack (Richard 10) Gravattomix Gravedigger Gravel Gravisquatch Gravitar GravitE Graviton (Alien Alliance) Graviton (Earth-90) Gravitron Gravity Guy Gravity Pressure Gray Strength Greactrin Grease Grease Monkey Greasemonkey Great Ape Great Commscian Green Demon Green Ninja Green Skull Green Thumb Green-Thumb Greenbelly Greeny Greon Grey Grey Big (Creeper) Grey Humungousaur Grey Intelligence (Earth-121)/Dimension 54 Grey Jaws Grey Matter (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Grey Matter (BTNF) Grey Matter (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Grey Matter (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Grey Matter (Earth-45) Grey Matter (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Grey Matter (Earth-68) Grey Matter (Earth-90) Grey Matter (Jon's Dimension) Grey Matter (Joshnitrix) Grey Matter (Ren X) Grey Matter (Richard 10) Grey Matter (TNG) Grey Matter (TNO) Grey Meteor Grey Rath Greybig Greybolt (Alien) GreyBrain (Earth-170)/Dimension 9 Greyshades Griffen Griffin Griffon Griffonite Grim Reaper Grim Sleeper Grime Grimy Griphon Gripomaton Grizzly Whale Grodd Solovar Ground-Breaker Groundcicle Grounder Groundwind Gryn Guardian Guardian Angel Guardian Angel (Earth-68) Guardian Gods Guardian Reptile Guardian Soundwave Gubfonck Guck Amuck Guckfreak Guitodo Gullet Gulper Gumball 10: Meta Hero/Heroes & Aliens Gumbo Gumdrop Gummi Beah Gummy Bear Gummy Man GunCotton Gunner Gunny Gunther Gurggle Gus Gusher Gutpire Gutrot Gutrot (Alan 10) Gutrot (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Gutrot (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Gutrot (Earth-32)/Dimension 616 Gutrot (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Gutrot (Earth-68) Gutrot (Earth-90) Gutrot (Jon's Dimension) Gutspin Guttlehog Gwen Tennyson (Alien World) Gwen Tennyson (B23UP) Gwen Tennyson/Earth-69 Gwen Tennyson/Gwen 20 Gymbo Gymosis Gyrotechnics Gyrotide Généreux Gøøp H.E.O. H2-W8 H2GO H2O Hackah Hacker Hacker (BTAS) Hacker (EBFA) Hacker-Bot.01-X Hacker.10 Hackoid Hackware Hailhaze Hailstone Hair Razor Hairmonster Halar Hallow Fire Halloween Trio Hallownight Halo (40: The Last Splixson) Haluchia Halycon Hamerjean Hammar Hammer Shark Hammerball HammerCrab Hammerhead Hammurabi HamStar Handra Handrasapien Handy Man Handy Man (Earth-121)/Dimension 23 Handy man(dactyl 10) Hannibal Hans Hantelepan Happy Cow Hard Drive Hardback (Earth-775775) Hardbreath Hardrock Hardware Harlem Shake Harlequin Harmogize. Harmourgize Harness (OMX) Harpclaw Haserdpole Hat Alien X Hat Crashhopper Hat Diamondhead Hat Eye Guy Hat Goop Hat Viking Waylighter Hatert Hathor (Earth-32) Hathus Set Haunter Havoc Havok Beast Hawk Bro (Earth-32)/Dimension 7 Hawk Charge Hawk Eye Hawk Eye (Logan 10) Hawkrang HayWire Haywire (40: The Last Splixson) Hazard Hazmat Head Horns Headache Heal X Heart Burn Heat Arms Heat Goop Heat Grade Heat Jaws Heat Jaws (Richard 10) Heat Ray Heat Spin Heat Up Heat Wave Heat-Bat Heat-storm Heatank Heatant Heatarms HeatArms(Omnimix) Heatblast (Ben 10 UAF) Heatblast (Ben 10: Legends of the Omnitrix) Heatblast (Ben 10: Young Protector) Heatblast (BTGRO) Heatblast (Christopher 10) Heatblast (Darkness) Heatblast (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Heatblast (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Heatblast (Earth-45) Heatblast (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Heatblast (Earth-505)/Dimension 102 Heatblast (Earth-61) Heatblast (Earth-67)/Dimension 10 Heatblast (Earth-68) Heatblast (Earth-90) Heatblast (Jacko 10) Heatblast (New Secret Series)/Normal Heatblast (Richard 10) Heatblast (T10) Heatblast (TNG) Heatblast (TNO) Heatblast (X10) Heatblast(D10) HeatBlaster Heatchuck Heatcrash Heatdrillo Heater Heatfly Heatfreak Heatfreeze HeatGhost Heatgoop Heatgrade Heatjet Heatjet (Tech 10: Rebooted) Heatmummy Heatray Heatrot Heatstache Heatvicktor Heatvine HeatWave Heatwave (Ken) Heatwolfer (Creeper) Heavy Metal Heavyduty Heavylifting Heavymetal (Jake 10) HeavyWeaponry Helen Wheels (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Helen Wheels (Earth-50)/Timeline 64 Helen Wheels (Earth-68) Helix Helix/BTDF Hellfire Hellshot Helosptran Helping man Hemlock Hemophageon Herc Hercules Herculian Herculies Hero Force Hero X Heroes of the Universe Connected 2: Journey of Ledger Domain Herosapien Hesitate Het Hexagon Vreedle (BKL) Hidieye High-Wire (MassTass 10) Highblitz Highbreed (Ben 10 UAF) Highbreed (Fred 40) Highbreed (Species) Highm Hightide Highway Hilde Hip Hippojaws Hipster Forms Hipster Upgrade Hiroshi Sakurai Hirudegarn His Old version.jpg Talk Page Hixxen Ho'par Hoax Hokestar Hobble (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Hobble (Earth-3456; Multiverse 71) Hobgoblin Hocus Locust Hodryth Hogorian Hogweed Hole Puncher Homerupt Homework Homework Killer Homodrile Honiyo Hood Ordiment Hoondok Horizon Horloge Gant Moyen Horn Laser Horncrusher Hornet Blast Hornrider Hornwarner Horrifly HorseShoe Hot Tucker Hot-Shell HotCross Hothead Hothead (Alpha) Hothead (B10:UD) Hothead (N10) Howitzer Howl Howl (Ben's Alien) Howl Wolf (Earth-121)/Dimension 23 Howlhound Hue Tennyson Huge Dude Huge Spider Hugh Hugh Mung Osaur Hugh Munn Hugorn Hulker Human (Alien) Human bee Human Tennimorph Human-Shock Humanfly Humanimate Humback Humongofear Humongospiderray Humongoustorm Humongsaur Nightmare Form Humonoaid Humoungousaur (Dimension X) Humpback Humpbout Humpty Dumpty Humungafunga Humungoopsaur (Earth-68) Humungosaur (BTAT) Humungoudrillo Humungoufour Humungouhumungousaursaur Humungousaur (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Humungousaur (BTGE) Humungousaur (Earth-1010) Humungousaur (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Humungousaur (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Humungousaur (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Humungousaur (Earth-68) Humungousaur (Earth-90) Humungousaur (EVO) Humungousaur (Heroes of Evolution) Humungousaur (Jon's Dimension) Humungousaur (Richard 10) Humungousaur (TNO) Humungradesaur Hunlec Huntdog Hunter Hunter (Alien Alliance) Hunter (BTUOVANS) Huntscer Hunturu Hupnotoid Hurix Hurricane Hurrichain Hurricharge Hurry-cane Hurrycane Hybrid Form (Imad 10) Hydra Hydra Scorpion Hydrathan Hydrax Hydris Hydro Hydro Hopper Hydro-Man Hydro-Shell Hydro-Tide Hydroggedon Hydrohound Hydrolecule Hydrolians Hydronite Hydrostrike HydroSwamp Hyjinx Hyper Pack Hyperian Hyperion Hyperspeed Hypno (Dimension 11299) Hypno(Jordan 12) Hypno-bat Hypno-D Hypnoblast Hypnoblaze Hypnoduck Hypnorian Hypnotick Hypnotick (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Hypnotick (Earth-68) Hypnovamp (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Hypothalamunian Hypothesis Ice Age (Zero: Lost World) Ice Blade Ice Bunny Ice cube Ice dragon Ice Guy Ice Moth (Earth-121)/Dimension 54 Ice Nuke Ice Rage (Earth-32)/Dimension 99 Ice Shadow Ice-Thorn Iceberg IceBerg IceBlast Iceburg Iceburrgh Icecube Iceitope Icemaster Icepick Icepick (Ben 10: Galaxy Hero) IcePick(Ben 10:Destruction of Evil) Icescream Icespeed Icestone Icestorm Icetope Icey Icicle Icicle(A-P) Icicleator (Jake 10: Predator) Icicool Icicun Ickthyperambuloid Icyguana Ideans Ieo Igknight Igneo Igneous (IA) Igneoux Iguario Ikarus Iki Guc Bir Ikki Borg Ilithios Iliusionex Illuminadroid Illuminite Illuminoid IMan Imonian Impactor Imperceptile Imperiex Imperius Importal Impossiball Inazuma Inbenton Incursean Incursean Empire Incursion General Bloo-D Inderestimite Indetal Infecktion Infekdread Inferno Inferno (IA) Inferno Saurus Infestation Infested Infinictor Infinis Infinit-Eel Infinite Aggregor (Ultra Ben) Infinite Alien X Infinite Ampethyst Infinite Armodrillo (Jake 10) Infinite Balloony Infinite Benmummy/Snare-Oh Infinite Big Chill Infinite Brainstorm Infinite Brainstorm (Jake 10) Infinite Cannonbolt Infinite Cannonbolt (BTUP) Infinite Cartoon Guy Infinite Dan Infinite Echo Echo Infinite Echo Echo (BTMT) Infinite Ek Infinite Forms Infinite Forms (BTMT) Infinite Ghostfreak Infinite Humongosaur Infinite Humungousaur Infinite Jetray Infinite MouthClaw Infinite Pelarota Infinite Rath Infinite Ripjaws Infinite Slate Infinite Spidermonkey Infinite Swampfire Infinite Wildmutt Infinite Wildmutt (BTSF) Infizzable Inflate-a-ball Template:Infobox Alien BBO Template:Infobox Alien Bry Infurnace umbria Ink Jet (Jon's Dimension) Inkster Innatangle Inner Danger Innocuous InnovateShock Inorcat Insane Forms Insaniac Insect Orb Insectaroo Insectawaste Insection (Jake 10) Insectipedia Insectosaurus Insectosaurus (GV) Inspector 10 Inspector Gadget Intangibull Intellectuary Intelli-Frog Intellitoad Inter Dimensional Interstellar Interval Inviddian Invisi-O-Change Invisiball Invisibon Invisilizard Inzect Io Io-zo-Eo Ion Peta Staff Ipsumthan Iriscull (Jake 10) Irken Iron Emperor Iron Lock Iron Wrecker Iron-Ball Ironic Ironinite Ironsider Ironsword Irony Irun Man ITentacle IV Ivada Iverand Ivlan IWhale Ixodian Iyazmo J 10 J Tennyson Ja' Ie Ja'Nene Jacaresaurs Jack (Earth-24)/Dimension 216 Jack Assassin Jack in the Box Jack Luco Rush Jack the Yipper Jack'o'lantan Jack-O-Flame Jack-Pot Jackaljack Jackbammer Jackgax Jackool Jadan (villain) Jadebone Jaden Jagger Jaguar Jail Berd Template:Jake 13 Jake Brown Jakebajir James Albert Muth James Tennyson (A90 Timeline) Jane Janemba Janus (Earth-32) Japeth Jarett (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Jaw Breaker Jawblade Jaxynne Jeebs Jeff (TNO) Jeice Jello Ball Jello Man Jelly Shock JellyBolt Jellyfish Jellyshock (Earth-121)/Dimension 23 JellySkid Jenevile Jenny Jerks Jerry (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Jet (Master Control) Jet Flame Jet Stream Jet Stream (Alien Alliance) Jet vac Jet-X Jetblast JetBlast Jetfear Jetjack Jetpacklaser JetR8tor X JetRage Jetrath Jetray (Codotrix) Jetray (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Jetray (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Jetray (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Jetray (Earth-68) Jetray (Earth-83) Jetray (Earth-90) Jetray (Heroes of Evolution) Jetray (TNO) Jetray Nightmare Form Jetstorm (Cyber 10 Alien) Jetstream JetStream Jetstream (UA) Jetter Jettery Jetwolf Jeve Stobs Jo-ad Joctopus Joe 50/Codon Stream Joe Whales Jointtool Joker Jon Jon: Ultimate Adventures/Aliens Jonathan 10 Aliens Jordan Jorgen Von Strangle Jornax Joseph416's Alien Drawing Service Josh Mimic Joshua (Earth-24)/Dimension 216 Joster Jrshipey's Free Aliens Judge Domstol Judge Domstol (Ben 71 Franchise) Juggerknot Juggernaut Juggernaut (40: The Last Splixson) Juk Julia Juliano JulKion Jumbo Jumpball Junklean Junkyard (TBTW) Jureatle Jury Duty Jury Rigg Jury Rigg (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Jury Rigg (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Jury Rigg (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Jury Rigg (Earth-68) Jury Rigg (Earth-90) Jury Rigg (Jon's Dimension) Jury Rigg (OGVE) Jury Rigg (Richard 10) Jury Rigg's Species Jury Shock JUU/Aliens JUU/Aliens/Additionals JUU/Aliens/Pre-Obtained K'ebal K-9 (Richard 10) K-BLM K10:O (Aliens) K8-E KaBoom Kaboomerang Kael Kai Gohan Kaigoyle Kaitou DX Kaiyan Kalb Kale Kali Kalina Kalkin Kalswek Kamakazi Kamale Kana Sakurai Kane Elite Kangabox Kangarios' species Kaori Sakurai Kaoru Sakurai Kaos Kaoz Kar Karate Bird Karateman Karen Walker Karma Karolina Dean Karrot Kas'zar Katastrophi Katykys KEE Keepers of Time Keith Keith (BTBFTU) Kelikoi Keller Kelopenguin Kelp-Man Ken 10's Aliens Ken 10: The Adventure Begins Aliens Ken Tennyson (AU) Ken tick Kenergy Kenny Tennyson (F10) Kenodite Keronians Ketchup the Babydactyle Kevin (UQ) Kevin 11,000 (BTMT) Kevin 11,000 (DOE) Kevin 11,000,000 Kevin Levin (Ben 71 Franchise)/Dimension 73 Kevin Levin (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Kevin Levin (Earth-505)/Dimension 102 Kevin Levin (Earth-68) Kevin Levin (TNO) Kevin Levin/Earth-69 Kevin Levin/Kevin 22 Key Keyboard Rath Khafra'a Khan Khoros Ultim Khoruan Khyber (Ben 71) Khyber (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Khyber (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Khyber (Earth-68) Khyber (IRR) Khyber's Anubian Baskurr (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Khyber's Panuncian Khyber's Pet (Earth-68) Kickin Chickin Kickin Hawk Kickin Hawk (Codotrix) Kickin Hawk (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Kickin Hawk (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Kickin Hawk (Earth-68) Kickin Hawk (Jon's Dimension) Kickin Hawk (OGVE) Kickin Hawk (Richard 10) Kickin Shock Kickin-Taur Kickinliam Kid Buu Kiken miken Kiko 10 Kikozan Kill-Gore Kill-O-Meter Killer Killer water KillGore Killing Kold Killion Kilobyte Kilowatt Kineceleran Kinertia Kinesis Kinesisalc/Drakiana Kinetic Kinetisphere King Anteros King Bolt King Crimson King Froziax King Gizmosus King Kong King krab King Netropolix King of Omnitrixes King Orc King Terror King Timascus King Vulcan Kings of the Heavens Kirby (Casey saga) Kirby (Glen 10) Kirby 10: Captured/Aliens Kismlit Kitty Witty Kixx Klepto Knawledge Knifey Knight Shade KnightBot Knightslash Knightslash (Finn 10) Knock-out Knock-Out Knockout (Earth-775775) Knockout (Xverse) Knowledgeape Koko Kolar Kolar (Clate 8) Komeo Komodo (Alien) Kongzilla Kool-Aid Boy Kool-aid man Koomada Kopy-Kat Koragg Kosme Kosmos Kraab Kraab (Ben 71 Franchise) Kraab (Dimension 13) Kraab (Dimension 78) Kraab (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Kraab (Earth-68) Kraab (Earth-90) Kraab Klaw Kraaho Krab (Zero: Lost World) Kracko Kraggus Kragnos Krakken Kraven Kreepy Krawl Kriegguerrian Krill and Wyatt Herman Krillois Krimzon Krimzon (Alien Alliance) Krimzon (Infinite Forms) Krnozian Kroc Krolek Krolotoreans Kronanian Kronin (Imad 10) Kronis Krooketile Kross Kross (OS) Kruger Krushdile Kruto Krypt Kryptal Krypto Kryptohead Kryptonite Kubus Kugelblitz Kulta Kundo (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Kung-Fruit Kungrate Fudo Kuphulu Kuphulu (Earth-68) Kurfu Kurt Negason Kurtbot Kurtdactyl Kurtgax Kurtjaws KurtKraab Kusirit Kwan Kwarrel Kyd Kyle10 the videogame Kylothian Kyzan Bexley L-f-ant L-roar La Lacusapian Lady Aries Lafoxin Lampfibian Lance Land Shark Landmine Landslide LaneDigo Larberec Large Step (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Lars Battle-Born Laser arrow Laser-Fly Laserbug Lasergatr LatA Laughattack Laughing Gas Launch Launchviper Laurian Lava Lava Burst Lava Flow Lava Lamp Lava Skull Lava-man Lavalamp Lavalamp (Richard 10) Lavanite Lavatar (LF) Lavathrend Lawbreaker Lazarus (Alien) Lazershed Lazmir Lazmuth Leader (Crisis) Leadfoot (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Leaf Leaffy-Burn Leaflet Leafstorm Leafy League Of Super Mutants League of Villains United For Destroying Ben Tennyson Leap Frog Leap Frog (A-Nine) Leap Frog (Brandon 10) Leap Frog (Incredible Ned 10) Leapfrog Leapyear Leather Pants Leatherhead Lecter Ledgerdomain Dragon Ledgerteronian Ledus Lee Leech Leech (Bishop 10) Left Hook Legendary Clockwork Lego Lab LEGOrilla Legorilla (Earth-170)/Dimension 9 LEGOrilla(Amoshtrix) LegoTaco Leiurustalker Lenaya Lendro Lengolf Lenil Lenopan Lentummy Leonard Leonis Family Leono Leoroar Lepidopterran Leronorin Lesax Letdown Letherra Leubrid Leviathan Leviathan (Earth-68) Leviathasaurus Levilizard Levin Rath (Doubletrix) Levitate Levitater Levithian Levram Lewodan Lfeater LGM LGMs Lheem Liam (Earth-210/Dimension 39) Liam (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Liam (Earth-68) Liam (IRR) Lians Liax Liet Life Inside the Omnitrix Light Bomb Light Cream Light Ghostfreak Light Master Light Side Light Speed Light(Prototrix Adventures) Lightblast Lightbug Lighting Lighting (Zero: Lost World) Lighting Tennyson Lighting Volt (Earth-121)/Dimension 23 Lightmeraction Lightning Lightning Arms/Ultimate Four Arms Lightning Bolt Lightning Bulb Lightning Dust Lightning Edge Lightning Leviathan Lightning rod Lightningius Lightningstrike Lightpool Lightray Lightricity Lightshades Lightspeed Lightstone Lightwing Lightyear Ligon Lijare Liko Lil Ghost Lila Lillimusha DiForestini Limax Limbo Limeus Limiter (LF) Limonian Linaport Lindsay Tennyson Lindsey LineRider Link (Alien) Linkton (IRR) Linkton (Mack 10) Lioandrew Lion-O Lionardo Lionblitz Lionfly Lionheart Liquid Liquid aliens Liquid Rainbow Liquolizer List of Aliens (OGVE) List of aliens in Ben 10: Aliens Unleashed List of Aliens in Toby 10 List of Ben 10: Ultra-Superverse New Aliens List of Brandon 10 Aliens List of Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens List Of Critical Aliens List of Heroes in Ben 10: Team Tennyson List of Imad 10 Aliens List of Len 10 Aliens List of MassTass 10 Aliens List of Shade 10 Aliens List of Simien 10 aliens List of Splix 10 Aliens List of Superpowers and Abilities in BTFF Wiki Listri Littall Little budy Little Pop-Tart Guy Livewire Livewire (N10) Living Amplifier (Earth-32)/Dimension 99 Living Laser Living Mushrooms Liyote Lizalien Lizard Slayer Lizardman Llabbmud Llamman LMN LMN 2.0 LMN8 Loboan Loboan Prisoner Locator Loch Ness Loch Nessie Lock-On Lockdown (BTNE) Lockenkey Lockmaster Locknecassie Lockpick Lode Hazard (Rob) Lode-Stache Lode-X Lodehead Lodemungousaur Lodemungousaur (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Lodestar (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Lodestar (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Lodestar (Earth-68) Lodestar (Jon's Dimension) Lodestar (Kill Ben 10) Lodestar (Richard 10) Lodestar (TNO) Lodevine Lok LOL LOLcat Long-Horn Longhorn Looma Red Wind Loovis Slerdlerk Lord Gemini Lord Gratz Lord Knee-High Lord Leviathan Lord Nosidda Lord Sandsink Lord Transyl Lord Transyl (Ben 71 Franchise) Lord Transyl (IRR) Lord Venomoa Lord Vrogg (Kyle 10) Lord Zedd Lornaina Lost and Found Lostoid Lotin Lotus's Aliens Loud Mouth Louse Hopper Love Song Love Striker Lowdo Lownhep Loy Lucifer Lucisessian Luck duck Luckrador Lucky Lucky Clover Lucy Mann Lucy Mann (Dimension 78) Luhley Luhley (Ben 71 Franchise) Luhley (Earth-68) Luke Lumber Luminateus Luminferus Luminferus (Tech 10: Rebooted) Lunaris (deity) Lunkwill Lurnit Lurnit (species) Luster Sentry Luxtear Lycanblaze Lycosidian Lyrics Lágrimas M.A.O.W M.E.G.A. Aliens M0T Ma Vreedle (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Ma Vreedle (Earth-68) Machooky Macskians Mad Mad Argit Mad Hatter Mad Pakmar (Ben 71 Franchise) Mad Rook Mad Simian Madame Regle (Character) Madman Madsciencetist Magic Make Magica Magicdog Magidisk Magister (Chrononian) Magister Arnux Magister Blu Magister Frill Magister Gillman Magister Hulka Magister Hulka (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Magister Labrid Magister Longfang Magister Patelliday Magister Patelliday (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Magister Pupe Magister Pyke Magister Stenner Magister TummyHard Magistrata (Earth-68) Magistrata Psychobos Magistreen Magixio Maglob the Predator Magma Magma Gun Magma Rock Magma Square Magmageddon Magmalass Magmalight Magmanet Magmanet(Omniverse) Magmarock Magmator Magmetic Magmortar Magmus Magna-Man (Char 10) Magnatude Magnax Magnehawk Magneload Magnemite (Earth-121)/Dimension 23 Magnesian Magnesium Magnet Man Magnetic Magnetic Squad Magneticraceofaliensapien Magnetix Magnetmaniac Magnetosphere Magnetosphere (PV) Magnetron Magnetude Magnetude (A-Nine) Magnex Magnidude Magnitude (Earth-170)/Dimension 9 Magno Magnofly (Xverse) Magnus Magnus (dactyl 10) Magnutops Magtallic Mahin Majik Majin Kai Makeshift Malco Malcond (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Malefic Malefic (B10UATUA) Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon Malem Malem Dust Malevolence Malform Malice Malice (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Malignus Malissk Malleton (Geo 10) Malron Maltruant (Earth-121) Maltruant (Earth-68) Maltruence (Ben 71 Franchise) Maltruence (Earth-50)/Dimension 59 Malwacius Malware (Earth-210/Dimension 39) Malware (IRR) Man of Many Puzzles Man-Bat Mana Swampfire Mana Wolf Mana-Man Manadite Manaflow Manbeast Mandiblade Maneroar Manideer Manimal Manly Bug Mannacure Manny Armstrong (Earth-50)/Timeline 21 Manny Armstrong (Earth-68) Manodite Manray Mantaraider Mantasaur Manti Man Manticora Mantisaur Mantisaur (A-Nine) Mantisaur (Alien Alliance) Mantisect Mantle Ray Mantox Manymachine Maple Syrup the Fish Marcus Marshall Marshinfero Marster Martian Martianizer Marty Masi Plasma Masquerade (Imad 10) Massive Masso Kiwi Mastamind Master Brainstorm Master Control (Alien) Master omnicycle Master Shake Master Slushore Master Wildmutt Mastermime Masumi Sakurai Matchstik Materealistic Math Matrix Matrosapien Matterbolt Maul Maus Max Max (Alien) Max Steel Maxatomar (Codotrix) Maximum Circuit Maximum NRG Maximum Water Hazard Maxin Maxwell MC Grammar Me-Mow Measure Up Meatblast Mecanicon Mecha (Earth-68) Mecha-Insect Mechadrone Mechamorph Gang Mechamorph Gang/Gallery Mechanic Mechanicoid Mechano Mechant (Xverse) Mechatron (Ahmad 15) Mechnaishs Mechnorg Mechnorg X Medicina Medurast Meepers Meeroar Meexow Mega Ampfibian Mega Big chill Mega Big Chill Mega brainstorm Mega buzzshock Mega Cannonbolt MEGA Canonbolt Mega Darahann Mega eatle Mega Echo Echo MEGA Forms Mega Fusion Mega Ghostfreak MEGA Humungousaur Mega Mercury Mega rath Mega Ripjaws Mega swampfire Mega Terraspin Mega Titan Mega Ultimate Wildmutt MEGA Upgrade Mega WildMutt Mega wildmutt Megabird Megabite Megabite (PV) MegaBlasto Megacannon Megagator Megaherobound Megajaws Megal MegaMouth Meganerd Megaray Megashark MegaShark Megaspeed Megaton Megawatt (Alien) Megawatt (Earth-67)/Dimension 10 MegaWhatt (K10:O) Megazron Mehokestar Mel MeltDown Meltdown (Galactic Smash Character) Meltdown (S10) Meltoid Melvin Melwar Meme X Memestar Memorizer Menacham Mennathin Menos grande Mentalist Mentalwarp Meowster Mephos Merekat Merielle Merlinisapien Merlinisapien Bioctus Merrick Mesh Mesocraterian Mesploot Mesunder Meta-Force/Aliens MetaBen Metabug Metaclaw Metacore MetAggregor Metaguy Metal Metal Arms Metal Skull Metal Wario Metal X Metalhead Metalliation Metallo (Zero: Lost World) Metalloid Metalman Metalmono Metamime Metamorph Metanoid Metarid MetaShift Metashift (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Meteor Meteoris Meteorite Methaner (Earth-121)/Dimension 54 Methanosian Methanosian's Predator Metopia Metra-Lock Metro Metrogirl Mettalica Mettalo Mettalo (A-Nine) Mi'night Freak Miaslien Michael Tennyson Mick Smith Microbird Microblizzian Microfony Micron Midget Mig 10: Gamaverse/Gallery Might Miguel 10 : pokeyugibakuben 10 fusion Miira Mikemummy Mikey Mildmutt Mildvine Mile-Stone Miles Milkshake Millennium Milleous Milleous (Earth-68) Mimewt Mimiclone Min Gasa Minace Mind Game Mind Master Mind Vision MindFlip Mindfreak Mindfreak (B10:Q) Mindjack MindMatter MindMatter (Earth-1020) Mindmesser MindPower Mindslug Mindswap Mindwipe Mine Crafter Minecroc Mini Chill Mini Me Minishot Minitech Minotaur(Amoshtrix) Minotor Minuscule Mira Nova Mirjade (Species) Mirra Mishmash Missappear (N10) Mist Misterr Misthide Misticon MITSM Alien Mixed Alien Mixosaurus Mixtape Bro (Earth-32)/Dimension 7 Mixxel Ygronn Mizaru MLE Mmmmmouth Moailith Mobian Moglan MoHawk Molarite Mold Moldaman Molder ground Mole Man Mole-Stache (Alan 10) Mole-Stache (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Mole-Stache (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Mole-Stache (Earth-68) Mole-Stache (Jon's Dimension) Mole-Stache (TNO) Molecinite Molecule Molecule 2 Molestache (Codotrix) Molestache (Richard 10) Molluskus (N10) Molrin Momentum Monglerfin Monk-ey (Alien) Monkeefly Monkey Man (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 MonkeyWrench Monkizer Monstralien Montemeros Monto Moon Knight Moon Pigeons Moon-Lee Endymia Moonblade Moonlight Shadow (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Moonlight Smoke (Earth-32)/Dimension 2030 Moonsectoid Moonwalk Moot Mordidan More Additional Aliens in the Episode "Ah Puch and Sycorax" Moreman Morfloater Morgg Morgg (Ben 71 Franchise) Morgg (Earth-68) Morph Tenorswift Morpheos Morpher Morpheus (Earth-68) Morphinium Morphius Morpho Morpho / Shifter (Imad 10 Alien) Morrtarr Morty Morty (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Morty (Earth-68) Mosalihateymkhareb Mot Snikrep (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Moth Man (Earth-32)/Dimension 23 Mother bird Mothfly Mothguy Mothman Mothster Motnaf Moulder Mountain Breeze Mountain Dust Mountain Hands Mountaintop Mouse Mousequito Mousercat Moustache Goop Moustachio MouthClaw Move Along Requiem Mp12 Mr. Invincible Mr. Monkey Mr. Monkey (Dimension 17) Mr. Monkey (Earth-121)/Dimension 23 Mr. Mucky (Earth-121)/Dimension 23 Mr. Munch Mr. Mustache Mr. Prism (Earth-32)/Dimension 23 Mr. Rainbow Mr. Turtle Mr. Vulk Mr.Buzz Mr.Green Mr.Mushroom Mr.Tea Mrotsnus Mucilator Mucilator (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Mucilator (Earth-68) Mucilator's Species Muck Amuck (Earth-121)/Dimension 23 Muck Rock Muckburn Muckslide Mud Mud Hound Muddy Man Mudigirf Mudiwedin (Species) Mudkip MudPuddle Mudshifter Mudslide Mugoterran MUL8R Mulchomp Multi-Vision Multidude MultiFreak Multimonster Multiple (Ahmad 15) Multiple (Earth-121)/Dimension 54 Multiple (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Multisly Multitoad Multitude Multivide MultiWorm Mummenade Mummy (Earth-90) Mummy Arms Mummy Dusk (Earth-68) Mummydog Mummydrillo Mummyfly Mummymutt Mummystar Mummywolf Munchy Murilo 10: Ultimate Alien Aliens Murk Upchuck (TNO) Murmadan Muscleman Muscleman (Zero: Lost World) Musclemass Muscles Musha Mushroom Muskle Musnooze Mussels Mutant Mutant Humans/Aliens Mutant Kracken Mutant To'kustars Mutant To'kustars (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Mutants (Borg 10) Mutt Arms Muttfreak Muttzwolfer My Heat is Broken Myaloxi Myaxx (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Myaxx/Alien Universe Mydream Mystery Mystery (TBTW) Mystery Aliens Mystias Mysticon Mystlix N'Void Na' Sha Nac Nachonado Nadezhda Naecatshurc Naga Nagra Naicsmmoc Nailah Naja Naljian Nano (C10) NanoArms Nanochips Nanoghost Nanohopper Nanomech (Alan 10) Nanomech (Codotrix) Nanomech (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Nanomech (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Nanomech (Earth-68) Nanomech (Jon's Dimension) Nanomech (Ren X) Nanomech (Ren X)/Gallery Nanomech (Richard 10) Nanomech (Ultimate Adventure) Nanomechamorph Nanomoth Nanon Nanosaur Nanotonians Nanriya Napalm Naran Narcolepsy Nasr Natans Nate 8 Originals Nathan Trout Naturall Natureza de mãe Nazca Aliens Nazmul Nearwhale Nebulan (IRR) Nebulan (Mack 10) Nebviktor (Inverted) Necrofriggian Necrogite Necroid / Ectoplasma Necrolith Necrolymphocyte Necromancer Necromaster Necronite Necropolix Necrosapien Necroterran NecroX Ned (JUU) Ned Penser Need a name Needlemouse Neferti Nega Heatblast NegaBlank NegaBlank (Omnigizer Alien) Negative 10 Negative 10 (Ben 10: Galactic Smash) Season 1 Negative Dill/ Owen Reekalaw Negative Goop Negative Zero Neimis Nekam Nemuina Nengyuan Neo Neo MechaMorph Neo-raptor Neon Neon Gem NeonBlast Neonees Neos Neos (Imad 10 Character) Neptumace Neptun Netendon Neuralisk Neutron New Alien (Alien) New Generation Of Plumbers New Ultimate Aliens and more New Vilgax Newg (Den -10) Nhuam Niagra Niardica Nicholas Nicole Nigester Night Demon (Omni-School) Night Fright Night Torch Night-tide Nightcaster II Nightchain Nightclaw Nightclaw (ShahZeb17) NightFibian Nighthowler Nightlight Nightlighter Nightmare Nightmare (AH) Nightmare (Alien Alliance) Nightmare (B10:SD) Nightmare (Ben10 Galaxy) Nightmare (GA) Nightmare (K10) Nightmare (LF) Nightmare (Tennyson Force) Nightmare Armodrillo Nightmare Cannonbolt Nightmare Four Arms Nightmare Goop Nightmare Humungousaur Nightmare Spidermonkey Courtney Nightmare(Amoshtrix) Nightmare(Ben 10:Destruction of Evil) Nightmareguana Nightreaper Nightscare NightShade Nighttime Nightwing Nightwolf Nighty Knight (Dimension 17) Nimbus Nina Venus Nindrone Ninelives NineNine Ninenine (Ben 71 Franchise) Ningia Ninja (EEO) Ninja / Samurai NINJA FURY Ninja Sneak Ninja XLR8 Ninjace NinjAlien NinjAlien (Codotrix) NinjAvian Ninjbot Ninjump Ninjutsu Konoha Ninth PhDoctor Nitroboost NitroKid Nitrowing Nivram Nix NM8R NMA NME NME (Misty 10) NML NNME No Elbbab No. 196 Noah (OR) Noah Segurason Noahgax Nobelium Noctowl Noitpure Nok Tillan Nomad Non-Brainstorm Nonyz Nose Guy Nosedeenian Nosedeenian's Predator (Earth-68) Nosferatu Not Real Ben Notaek Nothing Nothingness Nova NOVA Nova (Brandon 10) Nova (Earth-775775) Nova Hero Nova Master Novatrix Codon Stream NR-Drillo (Thadd 10) NRG NRG (Codotrix) NRG (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 NRG (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 NRG (Earth-68) NRG (Richard 10) NRG out of Suit NRGoop (Rob) NRmutt NRSpin NRTomix Nubesnovan Nuclam Nuclear Nuclear Titan (N10) Nuclear Warfare Nuclear Winner Nucleardropt NUclES NUclES (Tech 10: Rebooted) Nuevo Circus Freaks (BKL) Nuke Nuke-In-A-Box (Earth-32)/Dimension 23 Nukes-X NukeStrike Null Ghoul Null Screecher Nullblade Numershift Nuronion Nutbuzzer Nutcracker Nyan Nyan Nyan Rath Nyla Nynetjer Nyophosowetersapien Nyte Wolf O-dah Obelisk the Tormentor Obes Obeselumber Obliteron Oblithium Obliveon Obsorber Obzorb Ocean Gibbon Ochami Ockitalusion Octacon Octagon Vreedle Octavian Octerranean Octipide Octo-Strike Octo-warrior Octodroid Octogax Octophantom Octopunch Octoruff Octotron Oculus Odutset Odyssey/Aliens OG2H Ogama Ogre-Face Ogrum Ohsmoss (Villain) Oil-Slick Oilslick Oilswamp Oiltank Olcfiorrios Oldiebug Oleo Drain Oliver 10 Olivia Hawking Ollidallir Omar Saati Omega Four Arms Omega Heatblast Omega Kevin Omega Scree Omegaburst Omegatrix Aliens Omen Omimatrix Aliens Omimatrix Aliens (At the END of the Destruction Show) Omni Omni Alien Omni-blast Omni-Donut Omni-gods Omniaxur Omnidimensional OmniGiant Omniman Omnimaster Omnimax/Green Aliens Omnimax/Orange Aliens Omnimax/Purple Aliens Omnioid Omnion Omnisaurous OmniSeal Omnitraritrix Omnitrix (BAT) Omnitrix (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2/Aliens Omnitrix boid 24 Omnitrix MK10 Omnivoracious Omnivoracious (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Omnivoracious (Earth-68) Omnivoracious (Species) Omnom One-Eyed Spitting Guy One-hundred Percent Hydroc Onionto Ono Onyx Ood Sui Genesis Oogabo Oogie Ooze Ooze (Alpha) Ophidian Opposite Aliens Opposite Big Chill Opposite Echo Echo Opposite Forces Opposite Goop Opposite Heatblast Opposite Humungousaur Opposite Swampfire Opposite Ultimate Swampfire Opposite Upchuck Opthalmoleo Opticoid Opticur Syght Opticus Optikeet (Species) Opueston Oques Oracle Oracle (Jaden 10) Orakill Orange Orange Frog Orange X Orbliterate Orbstrike Orcatide Orcea Bat Orcus Order of The Codon Ordinary aliens Ore Oreator Orex Origami Orion Pax Orion Tennyson Orishan Orix Ormercyte Osamu Sakurai Oscillasapian OsmoBen Osmos Osmos (Jake 10) Osmos (TNO) Osmosian Osmosian (Alien) Osmosian (Codotrix) Osmosian Power Osmosiben Osorber Ostrik Otacon Otiuqesuom Otto (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Otxoj OurGlass Oussama Matar Out Break Outbreak Outbreak (A-Nine) Outburst OV Ov Ovenizer Over Mt. Zion Over Now OverBug Overbyte Overcast Overdrive Overflow Overflow (Alien Alliance) Overflow (BTUAM) Overflow (Earth-90) Overflow (Jack 10) Overflow (K10) Overheal Overheat Overkill OverKill Overkill (Biomniverse) Overkill (Char 10) Overkill (Dillon9988) Overkill (Fred 40) Overkill (LFYM) Overkill KTNH Overkill(Amoshtrix) Overload (Alien) Overpool Overpower Override (N10) Overshadow (B10L) Overtide Overwatch OX-Gen Oxhead Oxygenetic Oxygon P'andor P'andor (Earth-50)/Timeline 21 Pa Vreedle (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Pa'triarka Pablo: HyperDuoForce GO!/Aliens Pach Pachydermians Pacifista (alien) Pacis Packrat Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Page Creation Portal/Alien Layout Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Page Creation Portal/Species Layout Paint Paintball Pakmar (Ben 71 Franchise) Pakmar (DJ Adventures) Pakmar (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Pakmar(BKL) Pallidum Pallorfang (Earth-68) Palpitoad Panda King Pantharr Panthera Pantophage Pantoslime Panuncian (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Panuncian (Earth-68) Panuncian (Species) Paparo Paper Cutter Paperboy Paperstorm Papiro Para-droid Paradox Wasp Paradoxiclean Paramount Paras Parasight Parasite Parasite(Bishop10) Parropirate Parry Partiburst Party Bats User blog:Party King/Some aliens please Party-Animal Past Humungosaur Pastepal Pawthorne Pax Pax (MP) Pazalmuth PBJoker Peace Maker's Core Peanut Butter The Babydactyle Pearl Leonis (Imad 10) PearlMan Peixes Pelicarve Pendulack Penguiburn Penguichill Penguin Penguin Cannonbolt Penguin ChamAlien Penguin Clockwork Penguin Diamondhead Penguin Eye Guy Penguin FuzzBall Penguin Goop Penguin Heatblast Penguin Humungousaur Penguin Lodestar Penguin NRG Penguin Rath Penguin Ripjaws Penguin Wildmutt Penguin XLR8 Pengwater Pennia Penux Percival Peregrifish Perk Upchuck (TNO) Perky Permbyt Persuader (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Pesadilla Pesky Dust (Alan 10) Pesky Dust (Codotrix) Pesky Dust (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Pesky Dust (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Pesky Dust (Earth-68) Pesky Dust (Nathan 10) Pesky Dust (TNO) Pesky Worst Petcat Petchain Peter Mickinson PetrAlien Petrivile Petro Petro (Ben 10: Unbound) Petromand Petrosapien Petrosapien Max PH PH5 PHAcid Phantasm Phantodemon PhantoDemons Phantom Phantom (Earth-121)/Dimension 54 Phantom (Earth-19) Phantom (ultimate way big 9,000) Phantom Lord Phantomancer PhantomFreak Phantomfreak (Earth-170)/Dimension 9 Phantomfreeze Phantremo Phantress Phantu Pharaoh Phase Phase-Out Phaseflame Phasemime Phaze PhDoctor PhDoctor/Gallery Phenomeon Phenomiard Pheonix dragon Philosoraptor Phitor Phlegm Phobia Phobius Phoenesian Phoenix (Ben 10: The Omniwars) Phoenix(bmw6446) Phoenixlight Phoneix (Jake 10) Photon Phrominmo Phry'tehn Phsycat Phsycosquid Phyllip Physix Physix (S10) Picante Cáscara Piccolo Pick Pickaxe Pickaxe Aliens Pickaxe Aliens (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Pickaxe Ben Pie Guy Pie King Pie-Rat Pierce Wheels (Earth-50)/Timeline 64 Pierce Wheels (Earth-68) Piggy Bank Piggy Porkchop Pigtails Pikachu Pile-o'-Goo (Earth-32)/Dimension 23 Pillbug Pillows Pimple Pin Ball Pineapple Pink Magic Pink Rox Pinkguin Pinnut Pinsir Pip Pipsqueak Pirahnasapien Piranha Freak Piranhagator Piranico Piscciss Volan Piscciss Volann Pisciss Hoot Pitfall Pixagonal Pixel Pixie Dusk Pixystuck Pizza Guy Pizzasapien Pizzasting Placius Placosapien Plague Plague (symbiote) Planetesimal Planetick Planker Plant Plant Mantis Plantaro Plantay Plantery Force Plantfire (Earth-32)/Dimension 23 Plantman Plantsy Plantvine (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Plasm@ Plasma Shot Plasmabug Plasman Plasmify Plasmodium Plasmotive Plasmypus Plastikitee Platypie Platypus Forms Platypus Omega Scree Platypus Rath Platypus Upgrade Platypus XLR8 Play Along Playlist Plazma Sonic Plesiosaur Plocken Plumber Jerry Plumber Uhrwerk Plummet 'n' Skydart Plutonian (Earth-50)/Dimension 59 Po Pogo-Granite Poisiferno Poison Blade Poison Ray Poissen Pol-R Bear Polar Flare Polar Manzardill Polar Smash (Jon's Dimension) Polar X Polarys Poltroon (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Poltroon (Earth-50)/Timeline 21 Polyfusion Polygon Polygon (OMEGA) Polymorph Pony Mallard PonyCycle Poop PoorTaylor Porcequill Porcupine Porcushine Porquillpine Portadrillo Portal Portal (Ben 10: The Ultimator) Portal-Worm Portal: Who Would Win Portalcon Portaler Portaler (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Portaler (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Portaler (Earth-68) Portaluser Poseidon POT Potentian Potshot Pottery Poueverian Power Power Needle Power of omniverse/aliens Power Shock Power Surge Power-Hungry Poweralien Powerbros Powerdrain Powerflow Powerhouse Powerhouse (Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed) Powerplant Praetoreign Prankster Pranktastic Praplant Praying Mantis Pred Predator Form (Jake 10) Predatory aliens Predatory Species Prehistoan Prelude Prenar President Tesl Presto (Bishop 10) Preying Mantis Primeval Primus (Alien) Prince Extremely Hairy Prince Feaa'yr Prince Taurus Princess Breena Feminineson Princess Bubblegum Prism Prism(A-P squad) Prisma Prisner Prisoner 775 Prizym Pro-pell Probe Prof. Fibian Project Inferno Prokor Beast Prometheus Promethium Propain Prosperitas Protagoras Protal Proto Proto(Ben 10: Forces United) Proto-cat Protoblitz ProtoBomb Proton Protosect Prototype Omnitrix Prototype(Alien) Prototypes Proykon Prunebug Pryd Prypiatosian A Prypiatosian-B Prypiatosian-C Psammorai Pscythe Psiclops Psikick Psioknights PSY Psybiote PsyBrain Psychi Psychlone Psycho Psycho (Ben 71 Franchise) Psycho (Sierra 10) Psycho Oxygenetic Psychobos (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Psycholeopterran Psychollect Psychon Psychonaut Psychoplant Psyphon Psyphon (Ben 10 2014 Series) Psyphon (Dimension 78) Psyphon (Earth-210/Dimension 39) Psyphon (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Psyphon (Earth-50)/Timeline 21 Psyphon (Earth-68) Psyphon's Henchman Psyrakken Psystrike PT-02 PT2 Ptyon PU Puddlejumper Puffish Pug's Army Pugnavore Pugublob (Char 10) Puker PullForce (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Pulscal Pumpkin (Fooditrix) Pumpkin Head Pumpkin-Head Punchbag Puncherbot Pundittis Punisher PunkStriker Pupgrade Puppet King Puppet Master Puppeteer Puppetmaster Pureblood Purebred Purebrid Purple Arms Purple dinosaur Purpunite Pursuant Puteran Putty (D10) Pwnfist Pyporos Pyrant Pyras Pyre rock(Dimension 69) Pyrece Pyro Pyro Wolf Pyrocytian Pyrodra Pyroflame (Earth-121)/Dimension 54 PyroGetic Pyrogor Pyrology PyroNinja Pyronite Pyronocerous Pyros (Alien) Pyrovian Pyrowolf Pyroxivor Pythoris Q Q-cumber Qen Faury Tennyson (Black Fairy Queen) Qqqqq Quackstion Quad-Arms Quadrilla Quadroclaw Quaker Waker Qualsir Quantinium Quantum (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Quartz Quatrus Queen Queen Violain Queron Questomarcanian Quetzadactyl Quetzalcoatl Quetzalon Quick Speed Quickster (Earth-121)/Dimension 54 Quiller Quilscade Quinly Qween BEEE R Gu R.I.P. Ra'ad Ra'ol Set Rabid Rabid Cookie Creature Races and cultures Racestar Racoondo Ractror Rad Rad Dudesman Rad Dudesman (Dimension 54) Rada Rada Radarian Raddlesnake Radiatiorix Radicrasher Radio Radioactive Chromastone Radioativex Radiowave Radius Rae Blonko Raekwondo Rafael Raff Rag Ragbag Ragdoll Ragdoll (Silly) Rage (Earth-121)/Dimension 23 Rage (Earth-32)/Dimension 99 Rage cat Ragnarok Ragor Raheatmonfly Raidare Raiden Raidiation Raidlioner Rain Rain Dance Rain-bow Rainblast Rainbosapien Rainbow Dash Rainbow Generator Rainbow Rock Raindoe Rainy Rajah Lastor Rakas Ralos Rama(BKL) Ramboom Rammahorn RamMan Rammer Rammoth Ranaxas Randie Random Fusion Random Pixel Art Guy Randomer Ransfrecrustacean Rantronrien Rapaciogre Raphael Rapid (Character) Rapid Fire Rapidfire Rapidjam (N10) Rapidverse Rapslapter Raptile Raptilian Raptor Raptour Rapture Rapzodian Rateor Ratface Rath (Alan 10) Rath (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Rath (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Rath (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Rath (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Rath (Earth-68) Rath (Haywire) Rath (Haywired) Rath (Inverted) Rath (Jon's Dimension) Rath (Ned 10:Ultimate Adventures) Rath (Richard 10) Rath (timeline 63) Rath (TNO) Rath Arms Rath Dropper Ratharms Rathbacktoe-Ray Rathchuck Rathtomix Rathtrack Rathy Dust Ratodoxicon Raton de aer Rax Ray Ray (EB) Ray 10 Aliens Ray Alien Squad Aliens Ray'Diation (Earth-170)/Dimension 9 Ray(CW) RayBeam Raydi'ation Rayian Rayona (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Rayosherk Rayshark Razcer Razol Razor Teeth RazorEdge Razorsharp Razr Edge RazrEdge Razredger Reacter Reactor (Char 10) Real Steel Really Epic Parrot Reaper Reaper (13) Reaper (Darth Phazon) Reaperblader Reasrolf Rebide (Free Use) Rebide (Tech 10: Rebooted) Rebound Recharge (AU) Reckman Recon (Cyber 10 Alien) Red Red Arms (Earth-121)/Dimension 54 Red Four Arms Red Phantom Red Rage Red Rage(Weird William) Red Rox Red Sludge Beast Red Widow Redburn Redees Donou Rednus Reference Reflextion Refrax Regain but lost Regirock Reinrassic III Reinrassic lll Reioa Relictrix Remodel Remotron Ren's Alien Group Renaelc Muucav Renrawnroh REO User blog:Reo 54/New Aliens Reptalien ReptiHunt Reptilian Reptilla Reptogator Reptorians Reptune Resuragon Retae Staf Retaliator Retaliator Junior Retinox Reto Retrecir Retsacmrach's Air Creatures Revamp Reversosapiens Revesleeper (N10) Revonnahgander Revonnahgander Alien Revoz Rewire Rex (AU) Rex (Dustin 11) Rex Forte (Earth 26149) Rex Hydra Rex Tennyson RexBlaze RexBlizzard Rexbreed RexDragon Rexkanus RexKracken RexShadow Rexus REØ Rhenium Rhinattack Rhino Rhino (Luis 10) Rhino-Power Rhinocharge Rhinosuit Rhomboid Vreedle Rhybo Rhymer Rhyno Rhynx Ribbitleap (N10) Ribulon Richard Blast Richardfly Richterian Rick Rick 10 List of Aliens Rick Rock Rick's Mutations Ricochet Ricochet Ricochet Ridgehog Ridges Ridley Riff Raff Rift Rift (Alien) Rigg Eater Rigging Yawn Rigon Rilladillo Rimmanger Ringmaster (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Rings Ripbenwolfly RipChill Ripclaws Ripjaws (Alan 10) Ripjaws (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Ripjaws (Codotrix) Ripjaws (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Ripjaws (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Ripjaws (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Ripjaws (Earth-67)/Dimension 10 Ripjaws (Earth-68) Ripjaws (Jon's Dimension) Ripjaws (Richard 10) Ripjaws (Rob) Ripjaws (TNG) Ripjaws (TNO) User:Ripjaws64 Ripjaws64's fusion and haywire service Ripjaws64's kevin alien service Ripmutt Rippo Rippor Riptile Riptile-Raptile Ristego Ro-dent Ro-Warasaur Roadblock Roadbug Roadhog RoadHog Roadkill (Xverse) User blog:Roads/Alien Donations User blog:Roads/Reversed Aliens Roarwolf Roben Robert Bexley Robo Robo's Transformations Robo's anodite form Roboarms Roboben Roboblast RoboBox Robodroid RoboMonkey Robonic Robonix Roboomnics Robot Of Stone Robotat RoboTian Robotic To'kustars Robotitan Robotus Rock Cheros Rock Climb Rock Guy Rock HammerStar Rock Hard Rock-on Rock-Rhino RockBlob Rockbomb Rockenroll Rocket Rocket (Omnimix) Rocketslug Rockfist RockHard Rockhead RockHead Rockhead (PhazonMario950) Rocki rockel Rockinite RocklES Rockman Rockoustic (Tech 10: Rebooted) Rockplant Rocks Rocks (Brandon 10) Rocks (BTMT) Rocks (Curtis 10) Rocks (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Rocks (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Rocks (Earth-45) Rocks (Jake 13) Rocks (Xverse) Rockslide Rocksteady Rocky Rocky Toad RockyDevil Rodent Roflcopter Roger Xythe Rogergga Rogue Appoplexian Rojokinto Detari ROK Rokk Roku Roleplay Roll-O-Bolt (Earth-91)/Dimension 21 Rollady Rollanine Rollaway Rollaway (Earth-121)/Dimension 23 Rollback Rollback (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Rollerboaster Rolypoly ROMX: Aliens Rook (A90 Timeline) Rook (OGVE) Rook Ben Rook Blonko (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Rook Blonko (Dimension 23) Rook Blonko (Dimension 3) Rook Blonko (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Rook Blonko (Earth-490)/Dimension 1 Rook Blonko (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Rook Blonko (Earth-50)/Timeline 21 Rook Blonko (Earth-68) Rook Blonko/Alien Universe Rook Bralla Rook Bralla (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Rook Da Rook Da (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Rook Shar Rook Shar (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Rook Shi (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Rook Shim Rook Shim (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Rook Wrong Rook/AU Rookie (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Root Shark Root Shark (Earth-68) Roots Roots (Amoshtrix) Rory Blonko Rosemary Scott Rosemary's Species Rosoco Rotolysian Ambassador Rough (N10) Rough Diamond Rover Rowley Jefferson Rox Roxx Royal NiGHTS RQ48-B Rsos Redecul Rtas Vadum Rub-R Rubber Gum Rubber Leopard Rubber Yeti Rubberball Rubberians Rubberman Rubix Rubix Dude Rubix Dude (K10) Ruby Rucario Rufdsfh's Rukus Rulk Rumble Knuckles Running Nose Rupture Rust Angel Rustcharge Ryan (Will 10) Ryan 10 aliens Ryan the Pyronite Rye Rygal Ryphan Ryphanousis S'jate SA Sab Saberfang Sabertooth Sabertooth (Bishop 10) Sabor Sabrina Sackboy Sackboy (Dan's Version) Sadel Sagiterra Saguara Sakana Sakurai Family Tree Salamander Salts Saltshaker Samukai Samurai Samurai Sword SamuRay Sanctisapien Sand Ripper (Earth-68) Sand tomb Sandbeak Sandbox (Alien Alliance) Sandbox (Alien) Sandbox (Ben 10: Recalibration) Sandbox (Curtis 10) Sandbox (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Sandbox (Jaden 10) Sandbox (Jake 10) Sandbox (K10) Sandbox Nemeverse Sandbox(Amoshtrix) SandCastle Sandemon Sandonian Sandpit Sandran Sandrill Sandshrew Sandster Sandstone Sandstorm Sandstorm (Alien) Sandstorm Wolf Sandstormer Sang-Froid (Earth-68) Sanghelix Sanor Santa (Alien) Santahelmonic Saphire Brainstorm Sapphire Sarah Carlos Sari Sumdac Sartan Satyr Savage Tooth Savagebeast (Earth-121)/Dimension 54 Savagian Sawder Sawfish (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Saywat Scalard Scalds Scaline Scameract Scandanavian Cook Scarab Scarcharosuchus Scare-oh Scarecrow Scarecrow (Stan 14) Scaremyarians Scargor Scarletose Scarogus Scarox Scary Crawly ScaryFace Scatter Schneehund Sci-Fire Scien Hundredia Scoldfish Scorasting Scorch Scorch (A-Nine) Scorch (BK) Scorch Shell Scorcher Scorchnet Scorchwave Scorpalien Scorpiece Scorpio Scorpio (A10) Scorpius Scorpjaws Scorpoison Scorpstrike Scout Scout (Earth-68) Scramble Scramisaur Scraposapiens Scream-Freeze Screamer Screamer (BT:CD) Screamo (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Screechbat Screener Screwhedge Scribble ScribbleScratch Scritch Scratch Scurvy Scylla Scylla (Earth-19) Scythe Scythed Sdrawkcab Sea Bandit Sea Claws Sea Monster Sea Weed Seadog Seafood Special (Alien) Seagrade Seamonster Seamus Seaquake Seaquake (Earth-90) Season Season Demon Seastone Seaweed Second PhDoctor Secrets of the Mutatrix Seductress (N10) See Through Seebik Seebik (Earth-68) Seed Seedling Seedshot SeeFor Seer Digger Seeweed Segmentasapien Seimosaurian Seisbrazo Seismec Seismic Constrictor Seismix SekieFeiuer Sella (DoB10) Sensufur Sentient Brainstorm Sentient Chemicoal Sentient Ultimate Swampfire Sentinel Knight Seraphicaelum Serena (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Serena (IRR) Serious Big Chill Serpent (Alien) Serpentflame Serpenton Serpentray Serperior Serpyro Sesirus Setback Sevenseven Sevenseven (Ben 23: Rebooted) Sevenseven (Dimension 78) SevenSeven (Earth-210/Dimension 39) Sevenseven (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Sevenseven (Earth-50)/Timeline 23 Sevenseven (Earth-68) SevenSeven(BKL) Seventh PhDoctor Sfera Sh'Okanobo Sha-Lades Shad-o-fright Shadancer Shadard Shade (BTXP) Shade Altari Shadestrike Shadewolf Shadostro Shadow (Alien) Shadow (Brandon 10) Shadow (John 10) Shadow Charm Shadow Claw Shadow Fiend Shadow Hand Shadow Hawk Shadow Lance Shadow Leopard Shadow Sneak Shadow step Shadowbeast (Cyber 10 Alien) Shadowfaze Shadowhide Shadowhunt (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Shadowjumper Shadowlord Shadowman ShakeStrike Shaky Shalene Shamrock Shape Shifter Shaper Shapeshifter Shard Shard(Ren 10:Equinox) Shardmine (Cyber 10 Alien) Shark Attack Shark Dog Sharkbait SharkDrake Sharkfin Sharkfin (Fred 40) Sharkfin (Omniverse Hero) Sharklaw Sharknado Sharksplash Sharkstorm Sharktank Sharky Sharona Sharpened Rage Sharpmind Sharpoint (Evan Billion) Sharpoint (Former Untold) SharpShooter Shasfa Sheath Shell Shell Shock Shell-shock Shelldome Shellhead Shellhead (Alien Alliance) Shellhead (BTMA) Shellhead (BTUO) Shellhead (Jake 10) Shellocity Shelphid Shenron Shenron(dactyl 10) Shianusapien Shiftshaft Shifyllej Shinobian Shiny Crystal Shiori Sakurai (Alternate Timeline) Ship Ship (BTMT) Ship (Earth-68) Ship (Sem 10) Ship/Alien Universe Ship/Final Generation Shlesht-a-Kerl (Jake 10) Shock Shock 'N Void Shock Hawk Shock Ice Shock Manzardill Shock Speed Shock'Em Shockblast Shocker Shocker (Richard 10) Shockerfish SHOCKING Shocko Shocksquash Shocksquatch Shocksquatch (Charles 10) Shocksquatch (Codotrix) Shocksquatch (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Shocksquatch (Earth-61) Shocksquatch (Earth-68) Shocksquatch (Earth-90) Shocksquatch (Jon's Dimension) Shocksquatch (OGVE) Shocksquatch (Richard 10) Shocksquatch (TNO) Shocksquatch Thin Shockstinger Shockwash Shockwave Shockwave (Ahmad 15) Shockwolf Shodownite Shokkwave Shooper Shooting Star Short Circuit Shortcut Shortshock Shortstuff (Alienated) Shortstuff (N10) ShotBlaze Shouter Shredder Shredder (Brandon 10) Shredder (ultimate way big 9,000) Shredderball Shriek (Earth-32)/Dimension 3000 Shrink Shrinktech Shroud (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Shun Kazami Sickle Sideswipe Sideways Sierra 10/ Transformations Sigilyph Sii Silence Silence (Alien Alliance) Silent Lucidity Silenus Silicon Silicone Silver Fish Silver Goo Silver Mt. Zion Silver Wind Silverbull Silverock Silvershard Silverwork Silvkill Simian Simian (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Simian (IRR) Simian Jr. (Villain) Simien Similamander Simmersaur Sinister Bell X Sinuke 10 Aliens Sinuke Tenyson Sir Cancer Sir Leo Sir Ophiuchus Sir Sagittarius Sirius (Alien) Sirknight Six Arms Six Baddies Sixsix (Dimension 23) Sixsix (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Sixsix (Earth-68) Sixsix (Earth-90) Sixsix (IRR) Sixth PhDoctor Size Man Sizeit Sizemic Sizorian Skalamander Skateram (Geo 10) Skel ekton Skelectric Skelereap SkeleTon Skeletowl Skiachtros Skidmarx Skinslowweran Skinwalker Skizzler Skrawl Skriin Skruller Skrullfrag Skulker Skullface Skullo Skunk Skunktanium Skurd (Earth-68) Skurd (IRR) Skuromank Skybird Skychute Skyder Skydragon SkyFire Skylar Skyquake Skyrage Skyscraper Skyscraper (N10) Skyshark Skûrd Slaka Xonode Slam Slammer Slamworm Slamworm (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Slamworm (Earth-68) Slamworm's Species SlaPelota Slapforce Slapstrike Slapstrike (Ahmad 15) Slapstrike (Ben 100) Slapstrike (Canon) Slash (Rook) Slasher (Earth-32)/Dimension 999 Slashopper Slashvine Slate Sleeg Sleep Fairy Sleep Walker Slender Slender (Species) Slender Man SlenderBen Slenderfreak Slenderman Slendhawk Slice n' Dice Slick Stick (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Slicker Slifer the Sky Dragon Slime Slime (N10) Slime Puck Slime Shot Slime Weevil Slime-O-Goo (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Slimeball Slimeface Slimer(CTAF) Slimeslug Slimeslug (Gataronitrix) Slimespit Slimezilla Slimien Slimpilosa Slimpilosa (species) Slinky Slip snake Slipe Slippery Fish Slipstream Slither-Slide Slithertail Slix Beta Slobber Sloooowwww moooo Slooth Slow Down Sludge Beasts Sludge Blob Sludge Blob (Ben 10: New Age) Sludge Hammer Sludge Hammer (A-Nine) Sludge hammer(dactyl 10) Sludge Slug Sludgehammer Sludgepuppy Prisoner Sludgespy (N10) Slug Brains Slugkid Slugworm Slugz Smackdown (Adam 14) SmackStrike Small Fly Small Heat Small Shinobi Small Stuff (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Smallarge Smallsize Smart Toad (Earth-67)/Dimension 10 Smartypants Smash Cricket Smasher Smashface Smashface (D10) Smashhammer Smashhound Smellblood SMELLTER Smile Guy Smokescreen Smokescreen(Carthage infinity) SmokeStack Smokin Smolderdash SmoothieMan (Alien) Smurf Smytus Snail Snailshell Snailshield Snake Snake Eyes Snake Rifle Snakebite Snakeel Snakefly Snakepit Snakepit (Alien Alliance) Snakepit (Ben 10: New Age) Snakepit (Ben 10: Star Command Files) Snakepit (BTMA) Snakepit (Curtis 10) Snakepit (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Snakepit (K10) Snakepit (OGVE) Snakeslip Snakeye Snalieclaw Snapshot (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Snaraoh (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Snare-oh (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Snare-oh (Codotrix) Snare-oh (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Snare-oh (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Snare-ye-oh Snarevine (Earth-32)/Dimension 2030 Snax Halprin Sneaki Sneaky-Snake Sneazle Snekfire SNES Sniff Snoodler Snorum Snotroach Snow Snow Ball Snow Bear Snow Flake Snowcane Snowflake SNOWGLOBE Snowie Snowstorm Snowthing Snowy Snowyeti Snowzone/Jack-Lost Snozzwanger Snuff Sobat Adalah Batuan Sobek Socket Socksquatch Soda Soda-POP Software Sol Sol (IA) Sol Fire Sol R.S Tim (Earth-333)/Dimension 1-93 Solanian Solar Solar Flare Solar flare Dragon Solarbear Solarbeast Solarboy Solarflare Solaris (Earth-19 deity) Solid Plugg Solid Plugg (Earth-68) Solo28 (Alien) Soloros Solow Sombranite Somnambulizard Sonar SonaR Sonarbat Soneck Song tron Sonic (EEO) Sonic 10 aliens Sonic boom Sonic Boom Sonic boom (ShahZeb17) Sonic Boom (Ultimate Insanity) Sonic Flame Sonic Striker Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic Wisp Sonic Wolf Sonic-C SonicBear Sonicboom Sonicdrill Sonicsaur Sonicsoda Sonicsound Sonicspark SonicSpider Sonictrecul Sonicwave Sonikill Sonilex Sonioll Sonogram Sonorosian Sorcerer Soul Soul Serprentius Soul Stalker (Zero: Lost World) Soulseeker SoulSwiper Sound barrier Sound Effects Sound Guy Sound Sample Sound Wave (SA) Sound Waver Soundbite (alien) Soundfield Soundroid Soundtrack (LF) Soundwave Soundwave (PV) Soundwave Transformation Soup Space marines Space Phantoms Space Rover Spaceship Spacetrace Spactor Spark Spark Plug Sparkly Horse Sparkplug Sparksquatch Sparky Sparky (Brandon 10) Sparky Sparky Boom Man SPAse SPAse (Tech 10: Rebooted) Spay Salien SpazzGhost SpazzJam SpazzJam/Gallery SPDSTR Spearkat Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Species Layout Spector Spectoring Spectra / Blizzard Spectra Necros Spectruma/Prismad Spectrumount Spectzor Specurs Speed Speed Ball (A-Nine) Speed Boost Speed Demon (N10) Speed Morpher Speed Ostrich Speeda Demon Speedball Speedball (Ben 10,000) Speedball (Zed 12) Speeder SpeedEx SpeedFlash Speedfreak SpeedGate Speedline Speedraptor (Earth-32)/Dimension 23 Speedshark Speedshot Speedstar Speedster Speedster (Ethan 15) Speedtail Speedyquick Speedyquick (Earth-121)/Dimension 23 Sphenisapien Spherix Spheroid Spheron Spheron (Bishop 10) Sphyrnan Spider SpIder Spider Blacky Spider Goop Spider Legs Spider sour Spider Trout Spider-Bitez Spider-Mankey (Earth-32)/Dimension 99 Spider-rilla Spideray Spiderchimp Spiderdrillo Spiderfreak Spidermonkey (BTAT) Spidermonkey (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Spidermonkey (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Spidermonkey (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Spidermonkey (Earth-68) Spidermonkey (EEO) Spidermonkey (Jon's Dimension) Spidermonkey (Joshnitrix) Spidermonkey (Richard 10) Spidermonkey Nightmare Form Spiderscamp Spidiculon Spiedo Energia Spigut Spike (in zen10) Spikeback Spikeback (PV) SpikeFox Spiker Spiko Spikysaur Spinbox Spinner Spinnig Heat Barrier Spinosaur (Earth-90) Spirit Spiritualist Spiritus Spirt Spit Ball Spitattack SpitGuy Spitshot (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Spitter (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Spitter (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Spitter (Earth-68) Spitter (Richard 10) Spitter(Amoshtrix) Splash Splashattack Splice Splicer Splicer (A-Nine) Splicer (LF) Splike Splinterock Spliter upper Splitface Splitfire Splits Splitson Splitt Splitter Splitter (Tech 10: Rebooted) Splitto SplixSamurai Splixson Splixson (Earth-40/Dimension 40) Sploder Sploot (Canon) Sploot (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Sploot (Fred 40) Sploot (Master Control) Sploot (Villain) Sploot, a Galvanic Mechamoph Sponge Man SpongeBob Spopovich Spores Sportacus Sports Sppppidermonkey Spray Android Sprectal Sprice Spring Board Springer SpringLoaded Springousaur Sprite Spriztler Sproketz SPRX Spyfly Spyguy Spykback Spyke Spykeback SpykeBack(Ben 10: Destruction of Evil) Spyker Spyro Square Squawk Squawker Squeezy Squid-face Squidavio Squidchill Squidface Squidhead Squidhips (N10) Squidstrictor Squidstrictor (Alien Alliance) Squidstrictor (BTUD) Squidstrictor (Codotrix) Squidstrictor (Curtis 10) Squidstrictor (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Squidstrictor (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Squidstrictor (Fred 40) Squidstrictor (Xverse) Squidstrike Ssengnithon Ssserpent Ssserpent (BTGRO) Ssserpent (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Ssserpent (Rob) Ssslither Ssslumungousssaur Stacey Carter Stagger Stagnent Stan 18/Alien Appearences Stan Li Stangax Stanwolf Star Star (character) Star Rider (Zero: Lost World) Star Slapstrike Star Striker Star-Knight Starangel Starbeard Starblast Starburst Stardust Starfighter Starift Starlight Starlight (Alien Alliance) Starrydactyl Starscream Starshine StarStroke Startastic Starvthing Starwabs Starzio Static Boom Static Shock Statix XZ Statue Stealth Stealth Bolt Steam Roller Steel Teeth Steel X Steeleater Steelith Steeljaws Steelth SteelWhips Stenchsect Stencil Stereotype Steve (Alien) Steve (Ben 71/Anything that Steve wants to use him in) Stick Stick Doug (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Stick Fighter Stick Head Stickerman Stickpunch Sticky Stiliothermin Sting Sting Ray Stingbug Stinger Stingma Stingray StingShockerus Stingspot Stink Arms Stink Arms (Richard 10) Stink Breath Stink Bug Stink Hazard Stink Tank Stinkbomb (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Stinkchuck Stinkfly (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Stinkfly (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Stinkfly (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Stinkfly (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Stinkfly (Earth-4444) Stinkfly (Earth-45) Stinkfly (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Stinkfly (Earth-67)/Dimension 10 Stinkfly (Earth-68) Stinkfly (Jon's Dimension) Stinkfly (Richard 10) Stinkfly (TNG) Stinkgrade Stinkmutt Stinkplant (Earth-32)/Dimension 99 Stinky Ben Stitchbolt Stitcherama Stithumans Stomache Stompper Stoncryst Stone Carver Stone Creatures Stone jaws Stonehenge Stonehenge (Richard 10) Stoner StoneRock Stonesmash Stopwatch Storm Storm Chill Storm King Storm Monark Storm Warp Stormcaller Stormcloud Stormfowl Stormfront Stormhawk Stormsurge Stormus Storycrook STR8 Strahlung Stranger Streak Streak's Species Strennic Strepsirrian Stretch (Z-Force Alien) Stretch Neck Stretch Neck (Fred 40) StretchE Stretcher Stretchmech Strider Striker Striklet Striys Strlone Strocktion Stroll Salmon Strong Hold Strong Punch (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Strongfang Stronghands Stronghold Strongtail Stu Stumblebat Stumptack Stunde Null Stunner Su'inflerraa Sub-0 Sub-Zero Subdora (Ben 71 Franchise) Subdora (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Subdora (Earth-68) Subek SuBrat Subshark SubZero Sucker Suckermouth Sued Suemungousaur Suemungousaur (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Sugar Glider Sugar Rush Sugilite Sugilite (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Sugistone Sukrov Sulapagus Sumagnet SumoIndi Sun Scream Sun Swamp Sunblaze Sunburst Sunder Sunder (Ben 71 Franchise) Sunder (Earth-210/Dimension 39) Sunder (Earth-45) Sunder (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Sunder (Earth-68) Sunder (Earth-90) Sundragon Sunflower Sunny Sunny (Earth-68) Sunscream Sunspot Sunstorm Super Awesome Plantfire (Earth-32)/Dimension 23 Super Bird Super Cannonbolt Super Ditto Super Duper Awesome Epic Ultimate Infinite Dan Super Echo Echo Super Fasttrack Super Form Super Form (Alien) Super Forms Super Goop Super Huge Super Mutant Super Nova Super Rath Super Saiyan (LF) Super saiyan me Super Scratch Super Shark Super Snare-Oh Super Sonic Super Speed Super Ultimate Rath Super ultimate wildmutt Super Way Big Super-Duper Super-Human Super-X SuperAlien Superball Superbird Superchef Superclaw Superduper Awesome Ultimate Ek Superfire Superglue Superior Living Amplifier (Earth-32)/Dimension 99 Superman (Alien) Supernova (N10) SuperSaiyan Superzero Supreme Basket Guy Supreme flame hazard Supreme splash Supreme Villgax Supreme Waybig Supriseclams (Ben 10 Omniyears) Supupie Surf Surgosapien Surprise Alien Survive Susan Cole Sushi Swallower Swallowstone Swamp Swarmer SwampBear Swampblast Swampchill Swampfearer Swampfire (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Swampfire (BTGRO) Swampfire (BTR villain) Swampfire (Codotrix) Swampfire (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Swampfire (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Swampfire (Earth-45) Swampfire (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Swampfire (Earth-505)/Dimension 102 Swampfire (Earth-61) Swampfire (Earth-68) Swampfire (Earth-71; Chronoverse; Negiverse) Swampfire (Earth-85)/Dimension 1 Swampfire (Heroes of Evolution) Swampfire (Jon's Dimension) Swampfire (Joshnitrix) Swampfire (Richard 10) Swampfire (TNO) Swampfire - From Omimatrix Swampfire(pfo) Swampflame Swampfrost (Earth-32)/Dimension -1 Swampgrade Swampilus Swamplarge Swampmummy Swampmutt Swamps Swamps (EEO) Swampspit Swampsquid Swampstomp Swampstone Swamptire Swarm Sweat Pants Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk (Earth-68) Swhampfire Swiffer Swift Swift (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Swift the Hedgehog Swiftslider Switch Switcheroo Swoofles Sword-In-Hand Swordox SwordSlash Swordsman Forms Swordswipe Swormshock Syawedis Sycophantom Sycorax Syla Sylax Newell Symbiote Symbolic (Jake 10 Aliens Unleashed) Synaptak Synaptak (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Synchrotrix Synthenian Sypher Syphinrg System Glitch Sythe Syvillian Sül T-Dog T-dog T-Rex T10 Heatblast/Hotstuff (+ Ultimates) T10 Sandbox/Cinders T10 Shellhead/Turtleface T10 Snakepit/Medusa Tacea Tack Tack (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Tack (Earth-68) Tacksheren Taco-Man Tacopiestingleherman Tactical Nuke Tad Pole Reflector Taedenite (Alien) Tail Whip Tail Whip (A-Nine) Tail Whip (Fred 40) Tailfeathers Tailiz Tails Tailwhip Talas Talibag Talkufan Tall Trunks (Geo 10) Tallwab Talpaedan Talpaedan leader Tangean Tangler Tangler (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Tankor Tar Tara Tarcastick Tarface Tarunite Tasker Taylor 10,000 Tayvir Taz-R TBA Team Tennyson Season 4 Looks Tear-o-Dactyl Tech (Cyber 10 Alien) Tech 10: Star Spirit/Aliens Tech girl Techadon Techadon Weapon Master Number 10 Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 (Earth-68) Techadon Weapon Master Number 6 Techadon Weapon Master Number 666 Techadon Weapon Master Number 7 Techadon Weapon Master Number 900 Techadonian Mechanoid Techadonis Techatron Techaval Techdrone Techkus Techlus TechMerge TechMutt Technical Warrior Technius Technius (Tech 10: Rebooted) Techno Techno (Char 10) Techno-Bubble (Dimension 17) Techno-Bubble (Earth-121)/Dimension 23 Techno-Halloween Man Techno-Quick TechnoFreak Technolo-G Technologoon Technomolder Technomorph (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Technorg (BTHOAA) Technorg(Cosmin) Technoroid Technoslug Technosquid Technosquid (Alien Defiance) Technovines TechnoVirus Technus Techogical Techore Techybug (Earth-170)/Dimension 9 Tectonic Blast Teddy Bear TeddyPooh Teeni Teeth Tekanan Tekolar Telecraft Telekinetic Hyodroc Telekinezzuk Telemental Telepatho Teleport Teleport claw Teleportafairy Teleportal Teleportal (A-Nine) Teleportal (OR) Teleportal (Party Inc.) Teleportal (S10) Teleportape Teleporter Telepotter Telesphere Telesquirrel Tempalon Temper Temper tantrum Temperance Temperance (Alien 10) TemperatureMoth (N10) Temperture Tempest (Alien) Tempeter Tempo Temporalis (Imad 10) Temportal Temportal (Tech 10: Rebooted) Tempurias Tempus Tempus (Alien) TEN Ten Generals of Interitum Tendrool Teningurs Tentacle Arms Tentacle Arms (S10) Tentakruel Tentec Tenten TenTen (Alien) Tenten (Ben 71 Franchise) TenTen (Borg 10) TenTen (Dimension 78) TenTen (JOEY 10) Tenth PhDoctor Teranos Terenut Terling Terminano Terox Terra Terra Saur Terrabird TerraBite Terrabounce Terrack Terradactyl Terrafin Terrafoo Terraformer (Party Inc.) Terrageonian Terragrade Terramine (Xverse) Terrarist Terrasaur Terraspin Terraspin (Codotrix) Terraspin (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Terraspin (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Terraspin (Earth-68) Terraspin (Haywire) Terraspin (Heroes of Evolution) Terraspin (Jon's Dimension) Terraspin (Richard 10) Terraspin (VUA) TerraTwist Terrawolf Terrax Terrify Terrock TerrOgre (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Terromini Terror Dactyl Terroranchula Terroranchula (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Terroranchula (Earth-68) Terroranchula (Species) Terrorb Terrorbat Terrordactyl (Bishop 10) Terrorfirma Terrorpin Terrorsaur Terrorstorm Terrospider Tes Teslamorpha Test Alien Page Test-Reo Testi-A Testi-O Testi-O (Albedo) Testi-O (Mad Ben) Testi-Z Testidrone Tetanus Tethrokair Tetrahands Tetramand Tetramand Warrior Tetraodontidae Tetrax (Ben 23: Rebooted) Tetrax (Earth-68) Tetrax II Tetrax Shard Tetrax Shard (Dimension 15) Tetrax Shard (Dimension 23) Tetrax Shard (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Tetrax Shard (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Tetrax Shard (Earth-32)/Dimension 23 Tetrax Shard (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Tetrax Shard (Earth-50)/Timeline 23 Tetrax Shard (Earth-90) TF/Aliens Thailog The Absolute The Alien Which Is More Useless Than The Most Useless Alien Of All Time And Even The Ultimate Most Useless Alien Of All Time The Alien With the Longest Name Ever, That is Soooo Long That You Will Faint Just From Reading It and Butterflies Will Shoot Pixie Dust Everywhere Because Kakio Has A Fatty Boyfriend The Allawi Twins The Alliance The Alphatrix The Alphatrix (Sif 100: The Rebooted Series) The Ambassador The Army of Animo The Banana Clan The Blob The Celestials (Celestials Series) The Chariot The Chuck Norris Family The Cloak (Jake 10) The Clockworst (Earth-121)/Dimension 1010 The Colective The Collector The Count The Crystal Monster The Dark Knight The Demonstrator (Episode) The Demonstrator (Villain) The Dragon The Elemental The Emergency Alien The Emperor The Empress The Extraverts The Feldorian. The Fiend The Fing The Fool The Forgotten X The Ginyu Force The Guardian The Guardian of the Universe The Illusionist The Incredible Mr.E The Irish Whistle The Jetworst The Junkman The Lovers The Mad Rush Gang The Magician The Mighty The Moon The Most Useless Alien Of All Time The Most Useless Hat Alien of All Time The Mummy The Mystery The Next Hero/Playlist 1 The Omega The Omen (Alien Alliance) The Percolating Coffee Guy The Poacher The Punisher The Pyro-Knight The Queen of The Swarm The Rake The Ray (Ned10: Ultimate Adventures) The Rock N' Roll The Scourge of Pandora The Splixson Empire The Stanly Bros. The Strength User blog:The Test User/Test User The Thousandth The Three Aliens The Time Lord The Twin Brothers of Kungrate Fudo The Ultimate Alien The Ultimate Digimon The Ultimate Fusion The Ultimate Most Useless Alien Of All Time The Ultra Gang The Unleashed The Unnamed Shade 10 Alien The Wall The World The Worst The Worst (Codotrix) The Worst (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 The Worst (Earth-68) The Worst (Richard 10) The Yeti Thebes Theme Song (Alien) Thep Khufan Thep Khufan Commander Therizino Thermonster ThermoVission Thesisian Thestral Theta Thin Air and Rock Solid Thin Ice Thin-Ice Thin-Ice Battle Suit Third PhDoctor Thirio Thirteenth PhDoctor This is Halloween Thomas' Haywire and Fusion Department Thorn Thornado Thornback Thornbush Thorns Thornspike Thorus Thousand Eye Thrill Chill Throtian Throwk Thumb-Dumb Thumpback Thumza Thunder Legning Thunder Log ThunderBlast Thunderbolt ThunderBoom Thunderclap Thundereckor Thundereel Thunderhead Thunderhoof (Dimension X) Thunderjolt Thunderpig Thunderpig (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Thunderpig (Earth-68) Thunderstorm (disambiguation) Thunderstorm (S10) Thunderstorm (Zack 10) Thundervolt Thundorian Thundoza Tia Tick Tick Tock Ticker Tickin' Clock TickTock Tidalwave Tidalwave (Ben 10: The Omniwars) Tifa Tiffin Tiger Tiger Man Tigerage TigerShark Tigershark (Geo 10) Tigger Tikibiggy Timberwood Time Guy Time Lord X Time Man Time Nuke Time Panther Time Trister Timebomb Timekeepers Timeking Timelapse Timelapse (B10:SD) Timelapse (Fred 40) Timelord Timeman Timemaster Timer TimeWalker TiMR Tin can Tina Tini (Canon) Tini (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Tiny Tip Top (BTUAM) Tiptop Tique-taque Tiranosaurus-Ray Titandile Titanium Alien Titanium Tusk Titanosapien Titus Titus(Timeline63) TKV Tnalpkcor TNT TNT launch To' kustar ilimitado To'kustar Toadiggian Toadtongue Toady Toastfreak Toastroast Toby Tenorswift Toe Dust Toemech Toepick Toepick (B10R) Toepick (BTMA) Toepick (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Toepick (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Toepick (Earth-68) Toepick (Richard 10) Toepire Toetrout (Rob) Tom TOM Tom 10 Tomahawk Tomahawk (Earth-90) Tombaras Tombmask Tombstone Tomix Tommy 12/ Aliens Tommyandalite Tommyavio Tommyhyde TommyOoze Tongue Twister Tongue Twister (PV) Tool Kane Toon Tootawun Tooth Fairy Toothclown Topnotch Toranja Tori Tornado (Alien) Tornado (CW) Tornadon Toro Torpedo Dog Torque Torrent Tosser Total Alien Island Total control Totanium ToughGuy Toxic Toxic (QTTCTF) Toxic (S10) Toxic Reapa Toxic Waste ToxicWaste Toxicat Toxicon Toxin ToxiToad Track Tracker Tracks Tractum Traffickebab Trail Trakeena Tranimal Tranpulor (Ben 10 Omniyears) Trans-Chrono Panthera Transformation Sequences Transformation Zero Translater Transparent Transporter Transylian Trap Torture Trapflaura Trash Trash Guardian Trash Problem Trath Traxel Shard Traximus Treadmiller Tree Tree kraken Tree Rex Treebark Treestump Treesus Tremendamuckousaur Tremor Trepidation Trerrodact Triangtop Tricicle Tricitian Trick or Trap (Jake 10) Triclops Trident Triedge Trifýlli Trigger happy Trihead Trililean Trinitrotoleune Trionkitical Triple Big Triple Drill Triple Head Tripster Trius Trixinite Trixinite Articguana Trixinite Benmummy/Snare-oh Trixinite Big Chill Trixinite Ghostfreak Trixinite Heatblast Trixinite Xlr8 Troconneuse Troll Face Trollmonkey Tropical Storm Trotting Cyvistanul Snakes Trucky Trumbipulor Trumbipulor (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Trumbipulor (Earth-68) Truph Tryumph Tsunami Tube Tummyhead Tummyhead (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Tunnant Tunnel Hide Tunnel Hide (A-Nine) Tunnel Hide (Fred 40) Tunnel Turbo (B10L) Tunul Tuokcalb Turbo TurboCharge Turboshark Turkevade Turpis Face Turret Turt-bo Turtlewind Turtlewind (Earth-170)/Dimension 9 Turtlizer Turtoid Turtose Tuxedo TV Twelfth PhDoctor Twentytwenty Twihide (species) Twilight (Jake 10) Twin Day Twinkle Star (Fred 40) TwinkleStar Twinsies Twist Twister Twister(Ben 10: Forces United) Twisty Two Heads Two-legger Two-More Twotwo Twotwo (Canon) Tyler Kotarski Tyloblennian TyMR Tyran Voltaire Tyranitar Tyrank Tyrannodile Tyrannoid Tyrannopede Tyrannopede (Alien Matrix) Tyrannopede (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Tyrannopede (Earth-68) Tyrannopede's Species Tyrannosaurus X Tyrantbind Tyronic Boom U-takk U-Tuba (MP) Version UFTRO UII Ullymax Ullymaxy Ulonarian Ulrawep Ult Diamondhead Ult. Brain Spider Chill Ult. Creeper (Glen 10) Ulticon Ultimaster Ultimate (Alien) Ultimate 18 Ultimate 19 Ultimate Absolute-0 Ultimate Agilmur Ultimate Agreggor (BT:BA) Ultimate Airthrower Ultimate AK-1047 Ultimate albedo Ultimate Albedo Template:Ultimate Alien Bry Ultimate Alien LXXI Ultimate Alien X Ultimate Alien X (Ahmad 15) Ultimate Alien X (BTAA) Ultimate Alien X (Tammar) Ultimate alien x (ultimate way big 9,000 version) Ultimate All☆Star Ultimate Ampethyst Ultimate ampfibian Ultimate AmpFibian (Earth-68) Ultimate Ancientrix Ultimate Andromea Ultimate Animosian Ultimate Apple Guy Ultimate Aqua Dolphin/Marine Dolphin Ultimate Arctiguana Ultimate Arctiguana (Canon) Ultimate Arctiguana (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Ultimate Armodrillo (Borg 10) Ultimate Armodrillo (Earth-68) Ultimate Armodrillo (Matrix Overload) Ultimate Armodrillo (Ultimate Way Big 9,000 version) Ultimate Armodrillo( Vladimir:The Omniverse Adventures) Ultimate ArrowHead Ultimate Articguana Ultimate Articguana (Alien Alliance) Ultimate Articguana (Earth-68) Ultimate Asterolm Ultimate Astro Ultimate Atomix Ultimate Atomix(Ben 10 Aliens Unleashed) Ultimate Ball Weevil (Vladimir: The Omniverse Adventures) Ultimate Balloony Ultimate Batto Ultimate BeeDron Ultimate Belch (Geo 10) Ultimate Ben (BTMA) Ultimate Bengax Ultimate Benmummy Ultimate Benmummy (Alien Alliance) Ultimate BenSonic Ultimate Benvicktor Ultimate Benwolf Ultimate Benwolf (Ben 10: Ultimate Revenge) Ultimate Benwolf (BTFF) Ultimate Benwolf (BTMO) Ultimate Benwolf (ultimate way big 9,000 version) Ultimate Big Bruiser Ultimate Big Chill Ultimate Big Chill (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Ultimate Big Chill (Earth-68) Ultimate Big Chill (Earth-90) Ultimate Big Chill (Richard 10) Ultimate Biomitus Ultimate Bird Ultimate Black Oak Ultimate Blitzmuttvinebig Ultimate Blitzwolfer Ultimate blitzwolfer Ultimate Bloodstream Ultimate Bloxx Ultimate Blue Guy Ultimate Boddarmor Ultimate Bomb 2 Hell Ultimate Bowman Ultimate Brain-Strike Ultimate Brainstorm Ultimate Brainstorm (Ben 71) Ultimate Brainstorm (Borg 10) Ultimate Brainstorm (Earth-68) Ultimate Brainstorm (Jake 10) Ultimate Brainstorm (Liam 10,000) Ultimate Buzzshock Ultimate Buzzshock (Alien Alliance) Ultimate Buzzshock (Richard 10) Ultimate Calkules Ultimate Camera Shy Ultimate Cannonbolt (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Ultimate Cannonbolt (Earth-68) Ultimate Cannonbolt (Haywire) Ultimate Cannonbolt (Inverted) Ultimate Cannonbolt (Jon's Dimension) Ultimate Cannonsaur Ultimate Cartoon Guy Ultimate ChamAlien Ultimate ChamAlien (Richard 10) Ultimate chamAlien (ultimate way big 9,000 version) Ultimate Chandelier Ultimate Charizard Ultimate Chromafire Ultimate Chromastone Ultimate Chromastone (Earth-68) Ultimate Chronos (Imad 10 Alien) Ultimate Chronostone Ultimate Chthonian Ultimate Circuit Ultimate Claw-Storm-Phobia Ultimate clockwork Ultimate Clockwork Ultimate Clockwork (Ben 10: Rise of the Tennyson) Ultimate Clockwork (Earth-68) Ultimate Clockwork (Jake 10) Ultimate Clockwork (PM950) Ultimate Cluster Ultimate Codotrix User Ultimate Contest of Ultimate Ultimateness Ultimate Cooler Ultimate Crashbug Ultimate Crashhopper (Earth-27)/Dimension 324 Ultimate Crusher Ultimate Cy-X Ultimate Cyber-Sumo Ultimate Dan Ultimate Demonstar Ultimate Diamondhead Ultimate Diamondhead (Ahmad 15) Ultimate Diamondhead (Ben 71 Franchise) Ultimate Diamondhead (BTFF) Ultimate Diamondhead (BTMO) Ultimate Diamondhead (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Ultimate Diamondhead (Earth-90) Ultimate Diamondhead (Jet 10,000,000) Ultimate Diamondhead (K10) Ultimate Diamondhead (Mick 10) Ultimate Diamondhead (Noah 10) Ultimate DiamondHead Ben 10 Ultimate Ditto Ultimate Ditto (Ahmad 15) Ultimate Ditto (Alien Alliance) Ultimate Ditto (BTMO) Ultimate Ditto (Stan 18) Ultimate Ditto(BTFF) Ultimate DNAliens Ultimate Dolphinos / Flipper Ultimate Doomer Ultimate Dr. Psychobos Ultimate Drakomodo Ultimate Dumbwad Ultimate Eatle Ultimate Eatle (F10) Ultimate Eatle (Jake 10) Ultimate Eatle (Rob) Ultimate Echmungousaur Echmungousaur Ultimate Echo Echo (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Ultimate Echo Echo (Earth-68) Ultimate Echo Echo (Earth-71; Chronoverse) Ultimate Echo Echo (Earth-90) Ultimate Echo Echo (Haywire) Ultimate Echo Echo (Jon's Dimension) Ultimate EchoFibian Ultimate Elecman Ultimate Electrivolt Ultimate Electronomaly (Geo 10) Ultimate Everglade Ultimate Exteminate Ultimate Eyeguy Ultimate Fasttrack Ultimate Fasttrack (ultimate way big 9,000 version) Ultimate Fasttrack(Trent) Ultimate Fasttrack/Gallery Ultimate Fearoid Ultimate Feedback Ultimate Feedback (Rob) Ultimate Fire Ultimate Fire Fusion Ultimate Fluffball Ultimate fluffy Ultimate Form Ultimate Forms Ultimate Four Arms Ultimate Four Arms (Ben 10:New Age) Ultimate Four Arms (Ben 71) Ultimate Four Arms (Echo's Version) Ultimate Four Arms (SSK) Ultimate four arms (ultimate way big 9,000 version) Ultimate FourArms Ultimate Fourarms (Ben 10 Fusetrix Reboot) Ultimate Fourarms (BTF) Ultimate Fourarms (Jake 10) Ultimate Freezeblast Ultimate Freezepunch Ultimate FrostBite Ultimate Frostbite (Earth-71) Ultimate Frozen Flame Ultimate Fusion Warrior Ultimate Fusiontrix Ultimate Fuzzy Wuzzy Ultimate Galactica Ultimate Gengar Ultimate Geo-Fury Ultimate Georock Ultimate Ghostbolt Ultimate Ghostfreak Ultimate Ghostfreak (Ben 71 Franchise) Ultimate Ghostfreak (Borg 10) Ultimate Ghostfreak (BTMO) Ultimate Ghostfreak (Earth-413) Ultimate Ghostfreak (Earth-68) Ultimate Ghostfreak (Jake 10) Ultimate Ghostfreak (K10) Ultimate Ghostly Bark Ultimate Glaciesaur Ultimate Glow Moss/Twinkle Moss Ultimate Goku Ultimate Golurth Ultimate Goop Ultimate Goop (Alien Alliance) Ultimate Goop (Ben 71 Franchise) Ultimate Goop (Borg10) Ultimate Goop (BTFF) Ultimate Goop (BTMH) Ultimate Goop (BTUAM) Ultimate Goop (BTUE) Ultimate Goop (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Ultimate Goop (Glen 10) Ultimate Goop (Jack 10) Ultimate Goop (LM) Ultimate Goop (SSK) Ultimate goop (ultimate way big 9,000 version) Ultimate Goop (UTT) Ultimate gravattack Ultimate Gravattack Ultimate Gravattack (Aaron) Ultimate Gravattack (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Ultimate Gravattack (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Ultimate Gravattack (Earth-68) Ultimate Gravitron Ultimate Grey Matter Ultimate Grey Matter (BTF) Ultimate Grey Matter (Earth-68) Ultimate GreyMatter Ultimate Greymatter (Jake 10) Ultimate Griphon Ultimate Gumball Ultimate Gymosis Ultimate Heatblast (Ahmad 15) Ultimate Heatblast (Alien Alliance) Ultimate Heatblast (BTFF) Ultimate Heatblast (BTUE) Ultimate Heatblast (Earth-27)/Dimension 324 Ultimate Heatblast (Earth-68) Ultimate Heatblast (Finn 10) Ultimate HeatBlast (J10UU) Ultimate Heatblast (Jake 10) Ultimate Heatblast (SSK) Ultimate heatblast (ultimate way big 9,000 version) Ultimate Heatblast (VUA) Ultimate Heatjet Ultimate Het Ultimate Hex Ultimate Highblitz Ultimate Human Ultimate Humungousaur Ultimate Humungousaur (Ben 71 Franchise) Ultimate Humungousaur (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Ultimate Humungousaur (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Ultimate Humungousaur (Earth-68) Ultimate Humungousaur (Earth-90) Ultimate Humungousaur (Haywire) Ultimate Humungousaur (Inverted) Ultimate Humungousaur (Jon's Dimension) Ultimate Humungousaur (Richard 10) Ultimate Hydro-Shell Ultimate Ikki Borg Ultimate Janemba Ultimate Jetray Ultimate Jetray (Ahmad 15) Ultimate Jetray (Alien Alliance) Ultimate Jetray (Aliens Unleashed) Ultimate Jetray (Ben 10: New Age) Ultimate Jetray (Ben 71 Franchise) Ultimate Jetray (Borg10) Ultimate Jetray (Dimension X) Ultimate Jetray (Mick 10) Ultimate Jetray (TNO) Ultimate Jetray (ultimate way big 9,000 version) Ultimate Jumbo Ultimate Jury Rigg Ultimate Jury rigg Ultimate Jury Rigg (Dylan 10) Ultimate Kevin (Ben 71 Franchise)/Dimension 73 Ultimate Kevin (TF) Ultimate Kevin 11,000 Ultimate Kolar Ultimate Kraab Ultimate Kryptonite Ultimate Kugelblitz Ultimate Lavalamp Ultimate Levithian Ultimate Lighthead Ultimate Loch Ness Ultimate Lodestar Ultimate lodestar Ultimate Lodestar (Aaron) Ultimate Lodestar (Alien Alliance) Ultimate Lodestar (Borg 10) Ultimate Lodestar (Noah 10) Ultimate Lodestar (Rob) Ultimate Lodestar (TNO) Ultimate Lodestar(BTFF) Ultimate Love Song Ultimate Magmaroid Ultimate Magmortar Ultimate Malleton (Geo 10) Ultimate Masquerade Ultimate Megagator Ultimate Megawhatt Ultimate Memestar Ultimate mole Ultimate Mole Man Ultimate Molestache Ultimate Morpho / Shifter (Imad 10 Alien) Ultimate MouthClaw Ultimate Mummy Dusk Ultimate Muttfreak Ultimate Nanomech (VUA) Ultimate Necroid / Ectoplasma Ultimate Nightmare Ultimate NinjAlien Ultimate Noahgax Ultimate NRG (AH) Ultimate NRG (Ahmad 15) Ultimate NRG (Bruno 10) Ultimate NRG (BTFF) Ultimate NRG (BTMO) Ultimate NRG (BTUD) Ultimate NRG (N10) Ultimate nrg (ultimate way big 9,000 version) Ultimate NRG(Ben 10 Aliens Unleashed) Ultimate NUclES Ultimate Ono Ultimate Oppun Ultimate Over The Rainbow Ultimate Pac Man Ultimate Panuncian (Earth-68) Ultimate Paper Cutter Ultimate Paperboy Ultimate Paperstorm Ultimate Photon Ultimate Polar Smash Ultimate Poleezzard Ultimate Portaler Ultimate Power Ultimate Power Surge Ultimate Powerhouse Ultimate Purebrid Ultimate Q-cumber Ultimate Rainbow Ultimate Rainbow Generator Ultimate Random Fusion Ultimate Rath (Albedo) Ultimate Rath (Alien Alliance) Ultimate Rath (Alien) Ultimate Rath (Ben 10) Ultimate Rath (Ben 10: Multiverse) Ultimate Rath (Ben 10: The Omniwars) Ultimate Rath (Ben 71 Franchise) Ultimate Rath (Borg 10)/(BTUE) Ultimate Rath (BTMH) Ultimate Rath (BTMT) Ultimate Rath (BTUAM) Ultimate Rath (BTUF) Ultimate Rath (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Ultimate Rath (Enhanced) Ultimate Rath (Jake 10) Ultimate Rath (John Smith 10) Ultimate Rath (LM) Ultimate Rath (Marvel 10) Ultimate Rath (Maximum Heroes) Ultimate Rath (Noah 10) Ultimate Rath (Richard 10) Ultimate Rath (Rise of Heroes) Ultimate Rath (Stan 14) Ultimate Rath (Ultimate Protector) Ultimate Rath (Unknown Series) Ultimate Rath (Will 10) Ultimate Rath (Zac 10) Ultimate Rath( Vladimir: The Omniverse Adventures) Ultimate Rebide Ultimate Rescue Ultimate Echo Echo Ultimate RexKracken Ultimate Rick Ultimate Ripjaw Ultimate Ripjaws Ultimate Ripjaws (Biomniverse) Ultimate Ripjaws (BTSF) Ultimate Ripjaws (Earth-68) Ultimate Ripjaws (Tales of the Outsider) Ultimate Ripjaws (Unlimited Force) Ultimate Ripjaws.. Ultimate Roadhog Ultimate Rockoustic Ultimate Rocks Ultimate Rupture Ultimate Rustcharge Ultimate Sand Head Ultimate Sandran Ultimate Scorpion Ultimate Shocksquatch Ultimate Shocksquatch(Ben 10 Aliens Unleashed) Ultimate Slimeball Ultimate Smallarge Ultimate Snare-Oh Ultimate Snare-Oh (UEE) Ultimate Snow Bear Ultimate Solaris Ultimate Sonic Boom Ultimate Soundwave Ultimate Spaceship Ultimate SpeedEx Ultimate Spiderfreak Ultimate Spiderfreak (Star Spirit) Ultimate Spidermonkey Ultimate Spidermonkey (Earth-68) Ultimate Spidermonkey (Haywire) Ultimate Spidermonkey (Richard 10) Ultimate Splitfire Ultimate Starfighter Ultimate Steelth Ultimate Stick Head Ultimate Stinkfly Ultimate Stinkfly (Alien Alliance) Ultimate Stinkfly (Jake 10) Ultimate Storm Ultimate Strong Punch Ultimate Sub-0 Ultimate Super Form Ultimate supereme waybig Ultimate Swampfire Ultimate Swampfire (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Ultimate Swampfire (Earth-68) Ultimate Swampfire (Haywire) Ultimate Swampfire (Jon's Dimension) Ultimate T-Rex Ultimate Temportal Ultimate Terminano Ultimate Terraspin (BTFF) Ultimate Terraspin (Earth-68) Ultimate Terraspin (FS9) Ultimate Terraspin (Jake 10) Ultimate Tiger Ultimate TV Ultimate Ultimate Big Chill Ultimate Ultimate Echo Echo Ultimate Ultimate Swampfire Ultimate Ultimate Ultimate Ultimate Alien X Y Z x9000 Ultimate Un-Named Ultimate Unicorn Duck Ultimate Upchuck Ultimate Upchuck (Jake 10) Ultimate Upchuck (ultimate way big 9,000 version) Ultimate Upchuck Norris Ultimate Upgrade Ultimate Upgrade (Aaron) Ultimate Upgrade (Alien Alliance) Ultimate Upgrade (BBO) Ultimate Upgrade (BTAA) Ultimate Upgrade (Curtis 10) Ultimate Upgrade (Earth-68) Ultimate Upgrade (Jake 10) Ultimate Upgrade (Rob) Ultimate Upgrade (Scor) Ultimate Upgrade (SSK) Ultimate Upgrade (Stan 14) Ultimate Upgrade (TF) Ultimate Upgrade (TNO) Ultimate Upgrade (UEE) Ultimate upgrade (ultimate way big 9,000 version) Ultimate Upgrade (ultimate way big 9,000 version) Ultimate Upgrade (Ultra Ben) Ultimate Uphuck (Ben 71 Franchise) Ultimate Vaceuoom Ultimate Vicktor Ultimate Vilgax (Borg 10) Ultimate Vilgax (BTUF) Ultimate Viris Ultimate Viris (Tech 10: Rebooted) Ultimate Vladpire Ultimate Water Hazard (Alien) Ultimate Water Hazard (BTSF) Ultimate Water Hazard (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Ultimate Water Hazard (Earth-68) Ultimate Water Hazard (K10) Ultimate Water Hazard (UA2) Ultimate Water Hazard (Ultimate Way Big 9,000 version) Ultimate Way Big (Aliens Unleashed and Hero Generation) Ultimate Way Big (BTSF) Ultimate Way Big (Earth-68) Ultimate way big (Error Matrix) Ultimate Way Big (Imad 10) Ultimate Way Big (Jon's Dimension) Ultimate Way Big (Mick 10) Ultimate Way Big (Richard 10) Ultimate Way Big(BTFF) Ultimate Way Bigger Big Big Ultimate waybig Ultimate Waybig (AH) Ultimate Waybig (Borg 10/BTUE) Ultimate Waybig (Rocketslug) Ultimate Weapon Ultimate Whampire(Ben 10: Forces United) Ultimate Wildmutt Ultimate WildMutt Ultimate Wildmutt (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Ultimate Wildmutt (Earth-68) Ultimate Wildmutt (Inverted) Ultimate Wildmutt (Jon's Dimension) Ultimate Wildvine Ultimate Wildvine (Ahmad 15) Ultimate Wildvine (Jack 10) Ultimate Will Ultimate Workout Ultimate Wormless Ultimate WrapUp Ultimate Wrath Ultimate Xenomorph Ultimate XLR8 Ultimate Xlr8 Ultimate XLR8 (Ahmad 15) Ultimate XLR8 (Ben 10: Unbound) Ultimate XLR8 (Borg 10/BTUE) Ultimate XLR8 (BTF) Ultimate XLR8 (BTFF) Ultimate XLR8 (BTMO) Ultimate Xylofreeze Ultimate Zaaaap Ultimate Zaaap Ultimate Zane (Character) User blog:Ultimatehero/4th Series Aliens User blog:Ultimatehero/Aliens User blog:Ultimatehero/Silhouetted Aliens User blog:Ultimatehero/Super Huge Song Ultimatrians Ultimatron Ultimos (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Ultimos (transformation) Ultimvine Ultiverse UltiVerse UltiVerse (Earth-24)/Dimension 216 UltiVerse (Earth-50)/Dimension 34 UltiVerse (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Ultmate jetray Ultra alien Ultra Big (Earth-121)/Dimension 54 Ultra Big Chill Ultra CannonBolt Ultra Chromastone Ultra Echo Echo Ultra Goop Ultra Leopard Ultra Rath Ultra SpiderMonkey Ultra SwampFire Ultra tec Ultra Vilgax Ultra Wen Ultra WildMutt Ultra XLR8 UltraFire Ultrara Ultrasound Ultratrix (Jake 10: Aliens Unleashed) Ultrimatrix Codon Stream Umbra Umbra (Destroyer of Worlds) Umbra (Tech 10: Rebooted) UmbraLantern (N10) Umbramorph Umbrasapien Umvrian Un-Named Unburman Unconsciousness Undead girl hex Under Ground Under the Skin (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Underbite Undercog Undergrowth Unicar Unicorn Duck Uniculic Unideath Unidef Unie Cii Unikill Unisa Unitaur Unitaur (Ahmad 15) Unity Dream UNKNOWN Unknown Carl 10 DNA Alien Unknown EBFA Alien Unknown Omni-Knights Alien Unknown Quatrus 10 Additional Alien Unknown Silhouetted Alien Unknown Species Unknown Tenebræ Rapidi Unleashed Diamondhead Unleashed Jury Rigg Unlimited Aliens Forms Unlimited AmpFIbian Unlimited AmpFibian Unlimited Brainstorm Unlimited Buzzshock Unlimited NRG Unlimited Stick Head Unlimited Upgrade Unlimited Wildmutt Unlimited Wildvine Unlucky Unnamed Alien Unnamed Eight Elite Unnamed Orange Alien Unnamed Stan 14 Additional Alien Unnamed Totumtrix Alien Unovasapien Unravel UpBlast Upchuck (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Upchuck (BTGRO) Upchuck (Codotrix) Upchuck (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Upchuck (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Upchuck (Earth-68) Upchuck (Richard 10) Upchuck (TNG) Upchuck Norris Upchuck Norris Facts Upchuckguana Update UpGIR Upgrade (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Upgrade (BTAT) Upgrade (Charles 10) Upgrade (Codotrix) Upgrade (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Upgrade (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Upgrade (Earth-170)/Dimension 9 Upgrade (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Upgrade (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Upgrade (Earth-67)/Dimension 10 Upgrade (Earth-68) Upgrade (Earth-71; Dimension 71; Chronoverse) Upgrade (Earth-85)/Dimension 1 Upgrade (Earth-90) Upgrade (Jon's Dimension) Upgrade (Richard 10) Upgrade (Rob) Upgrade (TNG) Upgrade 2.0 Upgrade1 Upgraderath`s predators UpRigg (Ben 71 Franchise) UpRigg (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 UpRigg (Earth-68) Upside Up Upto Astrate (Classic) Upto Astrate (Rebooted) Uranium Battery UrsaMaul Ursapien Urvakan Usage of Aliens in Sem 10 Useless Useless (Ben 10: Recalibration) Useless (Dimension 11299) Useless (GV) Userverse/Aliens Usynligian Utility Utimate Spidermonkey UtliVerse Uxorite V V-Moth Vaccine (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Vaceuoom Vaceuoom (Tech 10: Rebooted) Vacheron Vacuum Cleaner Vacuumsumer Vajin Boo Vale Revoir Vampfire Vampire Vampire aliens Vamporous Vampress (N10) Vampstrike Van Helsing Vanish Vanissimo Varaak Varcon Varos Vaxaceratopsian Vaxarite Vaxasaurian Vaxasaurian (Richard 10) Veggie King Veloan deities Velociraptorian Velocitiraptor Velocityraptor Velocityraptor (Xverse) Velotric Venerandus Veni¤Vidi¤Vici Venom Venom Fang Venomass Venomoeba Venomskull Venomsnake Venta Ventrilosquid Venus Vepsulasapien Verdona Tennyson Verdona Tennyson (Heroes of Evolution) Verdona Tennyson/Alien Universe Verdora (Dimension Z) Veridian Wildflower Verk Vertebrain Vertigo Very Long Veten Vexx (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 VI Vibeetle Vibratian Vibration Vibrattles Vicetopus Vicetopus (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Vicetopus (Earth-68) Vicetopus (Species) Vicktor (Earth-68) Vicktor Stein (Earth-68) Vicktorgrade Viga Vigilanuum Viking Eatle Viking Vilgax Viking Waylighter Viktor (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Viktor Grade Viktoria Viktorstrike Vilgax (Alien) Vilgax (Ben 10 2014 Series) Vilgax (Ben 10 UAF) Vilgax (Ben 71) Vilgax (BKL) Vilgax (BTR) Vilgax (Dimension 23) Vilgax (Dimension 85) Vilgax (Earth-121)/Dimension 54 Vilgax (Earth-45) Vilgax (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Vilgax (Earth-50)/Timeline 21 Vilgax (Earth-505)/Dimension 102 Vilgax (Earth-68) Vilgax (Galactic Smash Character) Vilgax (Melissa 10) Vilgax (TNG) Vilgax 10 Vilgax Jr. Vilgax's Squid Monsters Vilgax/Alien Universe Vilgore Vilkanon Villain Containment Team Villainous Puppeteer Violghosti Vionator Viper Viper (Earth-19) Viral (Final Frontier) Viral (T12) Viris Viris (Tech 10: Rebooted) Virton (Earth-19) Virus Virus (Alien Alliance) Virus (Eric 12) Virus (Weird William) Visbile Visccorin Visciss Visgax Vision Trap Vispoid Vixious Vladats Vladimir Tepes Vladite Vladpire VLOCT Vocaloid: Ultimate Alien/Aliens Void Void Matter Volan (IA) Volaoaparetus Volcannon Volcano god Volcano Minion Volcchimp Volcolumn Volkomanis Volpaino Voltabot Voltage Voltex Voltie (MP) Voltix Voltshock Voltspeed Voltyeti (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Volug Voluminore Volung Vomit Man Voodude Vorfiel Vorkus Vortentacle Vortex Vortex (Omnimix) Vreedle (Curtis 10) Vreedle Brothers Vreedle Brothers (Earth-68) Vrees Vril Dexar (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Vroma Myga Vulcan (Alien Alliance) Vulcar Vulkanus (Earth-45) Vulkanus (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Vulkanus (Earth-68) Vulkanus (Earth-90) Vulkanus (IRR) Vulkhan Vulkus Vulpibat Vulpibat (species) Vulpimancer Vulpimancer (Subtrix) Vulpimorpher Vulpin Ultim Vultropisapien Vulturegeist Wabbit Wackamole Wade Waht Wal-R Us Walkagrade (Rob) Walkastache Walkatrout (Codotrix) Walkatrout (Dimension 23) Walkatrout (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Walkatrout (Earth-68) Walkatrout (Richard 10) Walkawalkatroutrout Walkaworst Walker Walker (Young Plumbers) Wall-It Walla of Ardor Wallwalk Warasaurian Warlock Warmachine Warpspeed Warpwind Wasabi Wasami Waspack Watagoo Watartic Hazard Water Balloon Water bulb Water Drop Water Flyer Water Hazard Water Hazard (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Water Hazard (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Water Hazard (Earth-68) Water Hazard (Earth-90) Water Hazard (Haywire) Water Hazard (Inverted) Water Hazard (Jon's Dimension) Water Hydrant Alex 10 AO Water Linkz Water Spout Water Stream Water Wheel Water Works Waterblast Waterflush Waterlogd Waterlord Wateros WaterRush Waterspout Watersprout Waterstar Waterwave Watsup Way Way Back Way Big (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Way Big (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2 Way Big (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Way Big (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Way Big (Earth-68) Way Big (Jon's Dimension) Way Big (Richard 10) Way Big (TNG) Way Big (TNO) Way Big Chill Way Goop Waybig101's free use aliens Waylighter Waymungoublast Waymungousaur Waytomic-X Wazzup Weakbeak WeakFish Weakmind Weaponizer Weaponry Weatherize Weatherize (PV) Weatherman Weatherman (Noah 10) Webinar Webstring Weedy Weeping angels Weepy Weevilbolt WeightedRoot Welzk Welzk's Henchmen and Army Werewolfer (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 Western Corn Rootworm Wetland Wevera Whaleblopper Whalewind Wham-Eater Whamfire (Thadd 10) Whamkatrout Whamp-X Whampire Whampire (Earth-170)/Dimension 9 Whampire (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Whampire (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Whampire (Earth-68) Whampire (Jon's Dimension) Whampire (Reo) Whampire (Richard 10) Whampire (timeline 63) Whamstrike What's His Face Whater Wheelwind Wheely Whiffy Whip Blade Whipcrack Whipdash Whiplash Whiplash (Earth-90) Whiplash (Jack's version) Whipping Boy Whirlnado (Geo 10) Whirlpool Whirlwind Whirlwind (From the Sporetrix) Whirlwind (PV) Whispering Death/Quiet Pain Whispy woods White Dragon White Illuminus White Lemongrab Sotoraggian White Noise White Out White Path White Rabbit White Saw White Wolf WhiteChimp Whiteout (Codotrix) WhiteStar Dragon Whitewash Whiz Whizmind Wiccan Wicked Avatar Wicked Dreadroot Wicked Eraser Wiki Fusion Wild Chill Wild Eatle Wild Fires WildBoltJaws Wildbug Wildcat Wildebeast Wildfang Wildfire Wildfire (GB10:UAF) Wildforce WildHead Wildhound Wildhound (Earth-4443)/Dimension 7 WildLynx Wildmine Wildmutt ( BOAH10 ) Wildmutt (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Wildmutt (Ben 10 UAF) Wildmutt (Ben 10: Young Protector) Wildmutt (Codotrix) Wildmutt (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Wildmutt (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Wildmutt (Earth-45) Wildmutt (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Wildmutt (Earth-68) Wildmutt (Jon's Dimension) Wildmutt (Joshnitrix) Wildmutt (Richard 10) Wildmutt (TNG) Wildplant Wildpup Wildrot Wildsign Wildvine (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) Wildvine (Codotrix) Wildvine (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Wildvine (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Wildvine (Earth-68) Wildvine (Jon's Dimension) Wildvine (Richard 10) Wildvine (TNG) Wildwing Wildwolf (LF) Will (BTP) Will (Will 10) Will Harangue Will-o-Ditto Will-O-Whisper Will-o-Wisp Willie WillWolf Wimavine Wind Blast Wind-Up Windfall Windmill Windsassin Windup Windy Hindy (Earth-121)/Dimension 23 Wing Slash Winged Dragon of Ra Winged Puss Wingslash Winter Windster Wipeout Wisecrab Wishhiar Wisp Wisp (Ben 100) Wisp (Species) Wisper Witch Doctor Witchits Wither (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Witor Woban Wolf Bane (Earth-68) Wolf Calendar DS Wolfbane Wolfbreed Wolfenstein Wolfer-Oh Wolfsbane (Earth-90) Wolfspider (Alien Alliance) Wolfwrath Wolperdinger Monsters (Aliens) Wood Wreck WoodChuck (Ben 10: Ultimatrix Forever) Woodcraft Woodtail Woof Wook Worm Hole Wormhole Wormless Worst Foo Wozorin Wraith (Negatrix) Wraper Wrapfreeze Wrapid WrapUp Wrath (K10) Wrechnorg Wreck Wrecker Wrecking Ball Wrecking Ball (Earth-90)/Dimension 1 Wrench Wrestlecroc Wynter Kingsley Wyvern X Alien X' Ember X'Nelli Moniter X-Kn2 X-plodoflame X-Ralien X-Ray X-rayer X-Tend Xanderr Xangoose Xavin Xeare Xenocyte Xenocyte (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Xenokill Xenomorph Xenomorph Prime Xenomorphs Xenomorphs (aliens) Xenon (Villain) Xeon Xeralion Xero-Reploid Xeros Xevo Xion XLR Stone XLR-Freak XLR-Wolf (Earth-32)/Dimension 2030 XLR8 (Ben 10 Omniverse Season 9) XLR8 (BGRH) XLR8 (BTNF) XLR8 (Codotrix) XLR8 (Earth-1010) XLR8 (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 XLR8 (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 XLR8 (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 XLR8 (Earth-61) XLR8 (Earth-68) XLR8 (Earth-75) XLR8 (Earth-90) XLR8 (Jon's Dimension) XLR8 (Joshnitrix) XLR8 (Matthew 10) XLR8 (Richard 10) XLR8 (TNG) XLR8 Reloaded XLRBlast XLRBolt XLRBolt (Stan 10) XlRen8 XLRen8 XLRFly XLRfreak XLRG XLRGoop XLRgrade XLRGrade XLRMutt XLRTrack Xomboid Xplosion Xr. Nullamor XTRMN8 XTRMN8 (K10:O) Xylene Xylene (Earth-68) Xylofreeze Xyloskull Y'Lyntian Yadno Yellow Star Yellowjacket Yenaldooshi Yenaldooshi (Earth-68) Yenaldooshi (Thadd 10) Yepo Yeti Yeti (GL) Yhenazar Yin Yang (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Ying and Yang Ying Yang YinYang (Misty 10) Yinyang (S10) YinYang-Double Trouble Yo yo Yo-Yo A Go-Go! Yourmomidon Yukon the X'Nelli Moniter Z Forms Z'igz Z-Bunch Z-Dog Zaaaap Zack Zamrot Zane Zangyak Zanrith Zap ZappWasp Zapster Zaptack Zarathos (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 Zarb Zark Zarmaruk Zarmos Zarret Zaw-Veenull Zed Zed (Earth-50)/Timeline 1 Zein Shams Il Deen Zelusassin Zen Zen Fid's Species Zennith/Alien Universe Zeno Zentria Zenturi Zephod Zephyr Zethus Zerath Zero Orochi ZeroZero Zerozero Zeszon Ziboson Ziegel Ahgonzel Zilemm Zim (Alien) Zipline Zipwire Zkare Zo'orkon Zoban Zoey Firlin Zom-B Zombie Armodrillo Zombie Articguana Zombie Brainstorm Zombie Eatle Zombie Four Arms Zombie Heatblast Zombie Humungousaur Zombie Jetray Zombie Jordan Zombie Lodestar Zombie Nanomech Zombie Spidermonkey Zombie Water Hazard Zombiedon Zombieman Zona Zonarian Zonessectoid ZOOM Zoompha (Earth-523)/Dimension 23 ZORAK Zorbak Zorgatrix Codon Stream Zorkioktl Zorrotto Zrak Goo Zrenon Zs'Skagax Zs'Skayr (Ben 71 Franchise) Zs'Skayr (Earth-121)/Dimension 2 Zs'Skayr (Earth-210/Dimension 39) Zs'Skayr (Earth-68) Zs'Skayr (IRR) Zumungo(Earth)/Diemension C-132 Zurbulon Zurey Zurg Zynaliston Zynon Zyrokks Zyzz Vyva ÈÈÈÉÉÉÊÊPA Ørange ɿoɿɿiM (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 ΩUpgrade •REC (Earth-32)/Dimension 1 and whatever others I decide to pull out of my ass." Rook: "That seems to be far more aliens than Ben could logically use." Azmuth: (Shrugs) "Who needs logic when you can just have MORE ALIENS? Anyways, I'm late for my daily yoga session, so I have to go." Ben: "You do yoga?" Azmuth: "All pretentious people do yoga. It keeps us spry and agile enough to yell at the Whole Foods employees for not stocking our favorite brand of organic peanut shells. Au revoir!" Azmuth teleported out of the area, leaving Ben and Co. standing around. All of a sudden, Vilgax dropped down in front of them!!! Vilgax: “TENNYSON! People still pretend I’m a good villain for some reason, so I have once again returned to take the Omnitrix and destroy you once and for all!” Ben: “Not so fast, Vilgax! I have the SuperOmegaSaiyajinNarutoDeathNoteTrix now, and I’m going to defeat you for the millionth time and act like it’s still impressive somehow!” Ben pulled up the SuperOmegaSaiyajinNarutoDeathNoteTrix and transformed into God, smiting Vilgax with a bolt of lightning. Vilgax: “Damn you Tennyson! I will destroy you no matter what it takes!” God: “Turn the other cheek, motherfucker!” With that, he waved his hand and transformed Vilgax into his true form: a pile of garbage bags wearing a large hat and a trench coat. Vilgax: “No! And I would have gotten away with too, it if it weren’t for you meddling kids and your stupid-looking smoothy logo redesign!” Kevin: “Don’t sweat it, you’ll get another chance in the fifth reboot or so.” Ben: (Transforms back) “Actually, I think there’s another one coming up right now!” The episode suddenly unnecessarily rebooted again, reverting everyone to their UAF designs. Rook suddenly disappeared and the smoothie sign went back to the good design. Kevin: “What happened to Rook?” Ben: “This is one of those series where Omniverse isn’t canon now.” Gwen: “Are there really people who hate Omniverse that much?” Ben: (Laughs) “Have you seen the userbase on this website? They’re composed of 90% salt crystals.” Kevin: “Omniverse was better than the Original Series though.” Kevin was suddenly set upon and ripped limb from limb by a horde of angry neckbeards. Ben and Gwen simply looked on at the sad sight and shook their heads in dismay. Ben: “What did I just say?” The episode suddenly rebooted, resetting everything to how it was a few minutes ago. Gwen: “What now?” Ben: “Looks like the writer decided they didn’t want things to go that way after all. Reboots like that tends to happen when you just shit out stuff as fast as possible without thinking it over first. They probably just wanted to bring Kevin back.” Gwen: (Points at Kevin) “Uh, Ben? I think they did something else to Kevin.” Ben: “What do you mea-” Ben turned around to find a gnome holding a bucket of popcorn standing where Kevin had been. Kevstar: “Let’s get roiiiiiiight into the news!” Ben: “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!” And then they all got Meme AIDS and died. Oh well, time to make another series! ---- to Ben and Rook at Mr. Smoothies- Trivia *The aliens Azmuth lists off are all the aliens in the "Aliens" category. Original idea 2016 do not steal. *This is my first fanfiction pls do not make mean comments if it sux or ill report you [[Category:Episodes] Category:Parodies Category:Mack 10 Category:Series Premieres